Una dinastia marcada por la venganza
by joakiiin-14
Summary: A veces el odio puede ser tan poderoso que incluso miles de años no bastan para sanarlo, mi historia es la prueba de ello, generaciones de odio, dolor y sed de venganza me han llevado a lo que soy, el amor de mi vida eligió a mi amigo por sobre de mi, ¿Aceptare las cosas como son?, o tal vez al igual que mi familia sumergiré a este mundo con el odio que cargo.
1. Chapter 1

**Una dinastía marcada por la venganza**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Para los que se lo preguntan si estoy subiendo una nueva historia temo decirles que se equivocan, esto es un proyecto que yo estaba escribiendo en foros dz con un nombre tan largo que es muy de hueva escribirlo, hueva es flojera, pereza, no me dan ganas, todos esos términos por si no saben que es, lo que quiero decir es que yo estaba muy ilusionado con dicha historia ya que sería mi primera historia donde naruto no sería el protagonista sino otra persona y dicha historia seria mas una historia trágica que nada, una encrucijada entre dos amigos casi familia que desean a la misma mujer, uno de ellos tiene la suerte de ser correspondido y el otro sale enfrascado en una búsqueda de poder y conocimiento que él cree lo ayudaran a recuperar lo que le pertenece, últimamente había leído historias muy buenas sobre esto en fanfiction que no podía resistirme en crear la mía propia, sin embargo la historia no paso de 3 capítulos ya que ocurrieron algunos hechos que me desmotivaron, la primera como notaran en el fic de amanecer de los reyes es que cambie mi forma de escribir radicalmente llevándola a un nuevo nivel ya que amplié un poco mi vocabulario además de empezar a usar los guiones largo y con toda sinceridad me gusta bastante la forma en que quedo, siento que le da una mejor estética y la hace un poco mas entendible.**

**Cuando vi como quedo me vi tentado a reescribir la luz de los olvidados y ryu no arashi para que quedaran de la misma forma pero están tan avanzadas que me dio flojera hacerlo, sin embargo mis otros fics no están tan avanzados y están a tiempo de ser corregidos.**

**Se preguntaran, ¿Si estuve subiendo esta historia en los foros dz porque de repente lo hago en fanfiction?, la razón es una muy simple, me di cuenta de que por lo menos para mí ese foro no tenia las expectativas que yo tenía, es cierto que tiene grandiosas historias que son algunas de mis favoritas como "Demonio o algo más", las historias de algunos de mis amigos de fanfiction y muchísimas otras más, pero sin embargo y conforme pasaba el tiempo me fui dando cuenta que los fics naruto dios que es lo que principalmente eh trabajado a diferencia de en los foros dz no son exactamente bien recibidos salvo por unos pocos, principalmente por los moderadores que no los culpo ya que solo hacen lo que ellos creen correcto, para mí fue lo más raro que me ha ocurrido en mi vida ya que en mi tiempo en fanfiction las críticas recibidas me han sido escasas, de hecho solo eh recibido dos criticas que yo podría llamar flame ya que lo demás ni llega a critica solo se me aconseja que mejore mi ortografía ya que soy el primero en reconocer que es algo molesto leer con tantas faltas de este tipo.**

**Sin embargo entrar como alguien nuevo a estos foros y que me digan que no debía escribir este tipo de tramas llego a fastidiarme un poco ya que existen infinidad de autores que escribimos estas tramas pero a ellos no se les critica, sin embargo yo soy el primero en reconocer que esta historia necesita una reescritura radical ya que por motivos que incluso yo desconozco no estoy satisfecho con ella, no tengo nada contra foroz dz pero después de pensarlo mucho decidí que fanfiction era el mejor lugar donde esta historia podría brillar, hasta ahorita no ha habido ninguno de mis lectores que trate de decirme como debo hacer lo que a mí me gusta, yo escribo lo que me gusta y como me gusta, como todos nosotros los autores esto es un hoby que hacemos porque nos gusta y no por un sentido de responsabilidad ni beneficio, si así fuera todos iríamos a una editorial a publicar un libro para hacer dinero.**

**Mi punto es que creo que esta historia será mucho más apreciada aquí en fanfiction por lo cual la estoy reescribiendo y trayendo a esta página, los pocos que seguían mi historia en foros dz los invito a seguirla leyendo aquí, la idea será la misma pero plasmada de otra forma.**

**Algunos dirán que es otro crossover con fairy tail pero que puedo decir, sencillamente son algunas de mis series favoritas además de bleach con lo cual aun continuo reescribiendo, además últimamente eh tenido curiosidad con los crossovers entre series de anime con Harry potter ya que son prácticamente escasos y en su mayoría incompletos, sin embargo el motivo principal por el cual me especializo literalmente en crossovers entre naruto y fairy tail es por el simple hecho de que estos son escasos en español latino o incluso en español de España, me parece que son una pequeña contribución para los que no tenemos el ingles como lengua materna ya que a pesar de ser pocos los fanfics de naruto y fairy tail en el idioma español son excepcionalmente buenos.**

**Las tramas con el mundo de Harry potter me eh visto muy tentado a escribirlas pero si les soy honesto hasta hace un par de años jamás me imagine que terminaría escribiendo, era el típico adolescente que le temía a la lectura y evitaba leer más de lo necesario, muchas veces ni eso ya que aunque me lo pidieran en la escuela no lo hacía, por lo cual jamás en mi vida eh leído un libro de Harry potter, todo lo que se de ese mundo lo conozco gracias a las películas, nada más ni nada menos.**

**En cuanto al motivo sobre el porqué hice tantos cambios en la historia es porque sencillamente no estaba satisfecho, de hecho confieso que de los 3 capítulos que escribí irónicamente el tercero fue el único que me dio una satisfacción ya que era el mejor escrito y menos confuso, por ello decidí usarlo como prologo en lugar de los dos capítulos antes mencionados, la relación que existe entre naruto y natsu en esta historia la explicare más adelante pero por ahora la dejare en las sombras.**

**Hablando de relaciones últimamente algunos usuarios por PM y por review me han solicitado que escriba fics de temática yaoi, les respondo que aunque no soy homofóbico ni mucho menos yo sinceramente no me veo a mi mismo escribiendo fanfics de sexo hombre con hombre, simplemente no sería capaz de hacerlo, no sé si han visto esa entrevista en youtube de Andy biersack comentando sobre los usuarios escribiendo fanfics andley que son obras del tipo yaoi, yo en ese entonces desconocía este termino así que me puse a investigar que era y no volví a ser el mismo cuando me entere que algo como eso existía.**

**Prologo**

**Earth-Land: Ubicación desconocida**

**7 de Julio del X777 **

Earth-Land, un continente lleno de magia, habitado por magos y personas comunes, el lugar donde la magia forma parte de la vida cotidiana, un continente lleno de misterios, aventuras y mucha pero mucha magia, los magos hacen trabajos en lugares llamados gremios para ganarse la vida, enfrentan a los gremios ilegales para mantener el orden y realizan múltiples tareas más, este continente tuvo que pasar por mucho para llegar a donde se encuentra pero poco sabían que pronto el mundo sufriría grandes cambios tanto buenos como malos, poco sabían que el pasado y el futuro se enfrentarían y de una forma muy inusual.

Nuestra historia comienza en uno de los bosques de Fiore, en una zona algo alejada de la civilización, donde se podía apreciar con facilidad el cantar de las aves, el sonido del agua de los ríos corre, el hogar de un sinfín de criaturas, donde desconocido para el mundo…

— ¡IGNEEL!— exclamo una voz en lo más profundo del bosque provocando que algunas aves que dormían en las ramas de los arboles escaparan por el susto.

En la parte más profunda del bosque un pequeño niño de no más de 10 años corría a toda velocidad, los rasgos más distintivos del chico era su pelo rosa de punta y sus ojos rasgados como los de un reptil, solo vestía unos pantalones cortos parchados en algunas partes y una bufanda blanca con un curioso patrón de escamas blancas.

Este pequeño es Natsu Dragneel, el hijo del rey dragón de las llamas, Igneel, usuario de la poderosa magia Dragón Slayer, el pequeño corría desesperadamente y con lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos, gritaba hacia la nada el nombre de su padre con la esperanza de que este lo escuchara, ¿La razón?, ya habían pasado unas horas desde que despertó pero se llevo la sorpresa de que no se encontraba por ningún lado, esto lo alarmo al instante ya que igneel siempre avisaba cuando salía y nunca demoraba más de una hora, esto preocupo al instante al dragón slayer que rápidamente dejo la seguridad de su cueva que había sido su hogar desde que tenía uso de razón con la intención de buscar a su padre adoptivo, sin embargo había seguido sin descanso alguno el rastro del dragón de fuego durante horas pero desafortunadamente con los años que llevaba viviendo en el bosque el olor de igneel estaba esparcido por toda la zona lo que hacía imposible incluso para su olfato seguirle el rastro.

— ¡IGNEEL!, ¿DONDE ESTAS?— grito una y otra vez mientras seguía corriendo y buscando pero nadie le respondía.

Siguió corriendo por lo que parecieron ser horas, finalmente cuando el sol estaba cerca de ponerse su pequeño cuerpo cedió ante el cansancio y la falta de alimento cayendo de rodillas al piso con lagrimas formándose en sus ojos negros.

"¿A dónde fuiste?, ¿Acaso me dejaste por ser débil?" se preguntaba en sus pensamientos el niño mientras golpeaba el piso en un intento de liberar algo de frustración.

No podía evitar ponerse a reflexionar sobre su vida, algo muy inusual en el tomando en cuenta que pensar nunca fue lo suyo, según en palabras de su padre eran demasiado parecidos en ese aspecto, desde que tiene uso de razón igneel había sido su padre y mentor, no tenía ni la menor idea de quienes eran sus padres biológicos y si era honesto consigo mismo nunca lo había tomado en cuenta solo conocía que el dragón lo había encontrado en el bosque, este había sido su único padre, le había enseñado a leer, escribir, o por lo menos lo mejor que pudo, pero lo más importante le enseño su propia magia, la magia de fuego, lo cual era su orgullo y sueño de ser fuerte, solo una vez se pregunto sobre su origen.

FLASHBACK

Un natsu de unos 5 años se encontraba mirando con decisión a su contrincante que era, ¿Una roca?, el chico tenía unas pequeñas llamas en ambas manos, la roca tenía algunas grietas pero ningún daño serio, ya era de noche y era obvio que llevaba intentando todo el día, igneel miraba todo con una expresión indescifrable.

—MALDICION— grito el pequeño frustrado tratando una vez más de golpear la roca pero no pudo hacerle daño alguno. — ¿PORQUE ES TAN DIFICIL?— pregunto natsu frustrado mirando a su padre.

—Aun eres muy joven, de hecho has hecho un gran progreso hoy, recuerda que el poder de los dragones viene de las emociones, el amor, el odio, la determinación, la furia, debes concentrar todo ese poder en tus puños y liberarlo de golpe, ERES EL HIJO DEL GRAN IGNEEL, EL REY DE LAS LLAMAS, nunca olvides eso— el dragón respondió a la pregunta de su hijo aunque lo ultimo lo dijo con algo de arrogancia en su voz.

El dragonslayer solo pudo sonreír enormemente ante las palabras antes de volver a intentar, concentro todo el poder mágico que le quedaba en su puño, este se encendió rápidamente en una bola de fuego, siguió concentrando mas y mas energía antes de lanzarse contra la roca.

—Karyu no Tekken— el grito de guerra del niño resonó por toda la zona, su puño hizo contacto con la roca que quedo totalmente despedazada, igneel solo podía sonreír con orgullo mostrando una hilera de dientes afilados que podrían destazar a una persona sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Lo has hecho bien….hijo mío— gruño el dragón de fuego moviendo su cola justo a tiempo para evitar que natsu cayera al piso producto del cansancio, lo puso sobre su espalda y la criatura despego en el aire de regreso a la cueva donde Vivian.

El viaje fue corto y sin problemas ya que con la velocidad de igneel llegaron en cuestión de minutos, puso con sumo cuidado a su hijo en el piso antes de salir volando en busca de alimento.

No le fue difícil obtenerlo, solo tuvo que "tomar prestados" un par de corderos de alguna granja, usando sus llamas cocino ambos animales para que él y su hijo pudieran comer, siendo un animal no le interesaba comer carne cruda pero el estomago de los humanos era mucho más delicado.

Ambos comían en un cómodo silencio alrededor de una fogata, natsu comía como si no hubiera mañana.

— ¿Igneel?— la voz de natsu llamo la atención del dragón que lo miro interrogante.

— ¿Qué?—

— ¿Si yo soy tu hijo porque no me parezco a ti?— esa duda llevaba un tiempo persiguiendo a natsu, puede que esté lejos de ser la persona más inteligente del mundo pero incluso el podía notar las evidentes diferencias entre el mismo y su padre, el no tenia garras, cuernos, colmillos enormes, no era tan grande, no tenia escamas y tampoco alas, esto último tuvo que aprenderlo por las malas hace un año cuando vio a igneel volar, inocentemente trato de imitarlo lanzándose de un pequeño barranco lo que le costó dos de sus dientes, un chico en la cabeza y un regaño legendario por parte del dragón, además esas criaturas que igneel llamaba humanos que en un par de ocasiones vio paseando peligrosamente cerca de su ubicación tenían un mayor parecido con él.

Un silencio incomodo invadió el bosque, solo podía escucharse el canto de los grillos y el quemar de la leña, la expresión de igneel se volvió seria pero solo un ojo experto podría notar la tristeza en sus ojos.

—Creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad…..mejor dicho yo quiero que la sepas…— la voz de igneel era seria mientras miraba al pequeño que lo miraba inocentemente. —Yo te quiero como si fueras mi hijo natsu, eso nunca lo olvides, sin embargo la razón por la que tú no te pareces a mi es porque tu biológicamente eres un ser humano— se explico igneel pero natsu solo lo miro confundido.

— ¿Biológicamente?, ¿Humano?, ¿A qué diablos te refieres?— el dragón solo pudo gruñir ante la estupidez de su hijo e hizo un gran uso de su paciencia para no golpearlo.

—Te lo explicare de esta forma natsu, los dragones somos gigantescos, tenemos 6 extremidades que son alas, manos y patas todas con enormes garras, en algunos casos cuernos y una cola afilada— miro a su hijo para ver si captaba lo que quería decirles, este asintió e igneel tomo una respiración antes de seguir hablando. —El motivo por el que tu no tienes estas cosas es porque yo te adopte hace unos 5 años, te encontré como un recién nacido solo en el bosque, no sé lo que paso con tus padres verdaderos ya que no encontré ningún olor en la zona excepto el tuyo, desde ese día yo te tome bajo mi cuidado y te convertí en mi hijo— las palabras eran dichas con seriedad pero se podía notar la tristeza con la que venían.

Por su parte el peli rosa se quedo quieto y en silencio por lo que parecían ser horas, no se podía notar emoción alguna en sus ojos, parecía que su mente aun trataba de asimilar lo dicho por su ahora conocido como padre adoptivo.

— ¿Natsu?— pregunto el rey de las llamas con preocupación al ver a su hijo en un estado tan inusual.

El chico pareció salir de su estado de shock y se lanzo hacia el dragón en un abrazo, este no hizo nada para apartarlo, natsu lloro por el resto de la noche siendo consolado por su padre y mentor.

Fin del Flashback

Desde ese día no había vuelto a preguntar al respecto y con el tiempo había perdido el interés.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como una corriente de aire helado rosaba con su cuerpo, era señal de que comenzaba a hacer frio, no es que a él le molestase ya que gracias a su magia no sentía el frio en lo absoluto, ya era de noche y tenía que encontrar donde dormir, había pasado todo el día buscando a igneel y ya se había alejado demasiado de su cueva.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

Gruño molesto al escuchar ese sonido, era el sonido de su estomago, no había comido en todo el día.

—Así que tu eres quien ha causado todo este ruido— el sonido de una voz rasposa llamo la atención de natsu y rápidamente busco su origen.

De entre los arbustos salió la persona más rara que haya visto en toda su vida, era de entrada muy pequeño, posiblemente de su altura e inclusive más pequeño, tenía algunas arrugas haciendo notar que ya era alguien viejo, tenia bigote canoso y cabello canoso a los alrededores de la cabeza, del centro de esta era totalmente calvo, llevaba una vestimenta sumamente ridícula y un bastos demasiado grande para él.

—Hey abuelo ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Has visto a igneel?— exclamo el pequeño con rapidez mientras el hombre lo miraba extrañado.

—Una pregunta a la vez niño, ¿Quién soy yo?, bueno mi nombre es Makarov, el actual maestro del gremio, fairy tail, yo…..—

— ¿Un gremio?, ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Se come?— natsu interrumpió a makarov mientras a este le crecía una venita sobre su cabeza e hizo uso de su paciencia para no reprender al chico por interrumpirlo, sin embargo se quedo extrañado por la pregunta del peli rosa,

¿Quién en toda earth-land no conocía los gremios?, en especial uno como el suyo que es reconocido como el más destructivo.

—Mejor te respondo pregunta por pregunta chico ya que si no te confundiré mas, ¿Si fueras tan amable de no interrumpirme?— natsu tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado antes de asentir. —Me preguntaste que hago aquí, vengo de una reunión de maestros de gremio y decidí acampar por aquí antes de regresar al gremio, en cuanto a tu otra pregunta, no conozco a ningún igneel, ¿Es acaso tu padre?— pregunto makarov ahora verdaderamente curioso sobre que hacia un niño solo en el bosque prácticamente con solo 2 piezas de ropa.

—Sí, pero lleva todo el día desaparecido y no puedo encontrarlo—

—Mmmmmmmm, podrías describírmelo, tal vez pueda ayudarte a buscarlo— makarov no podía dejar solo a un niño en medio del bosque con todos los peligros que había en este.

—Mmmmmm esto…es muy grande….tiene escamas rojas, colmillos y alas—

Makarov miro molesto por unos momentos pensando que se trataba de una broma pero se tomo el tiempo para buscar cualquier rastro de mentira en los ojos del chico, pero no encontró alguno, decidió enfocar sus habilidades de sensor en el, sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente al sentir que el poder mágico del chico era diferente a cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes, se sentía como magia de fuego, pero se sentía diferente, era agresivo, salvaje y descontrolado, muy parecido a la forma que tomo el poder mágico de su nieto cuando obtuvo la lacrima de dragón.

— ¿Tu padre es un dragón?, ¿Acaso tu eres un dragonslayer?— por unos momentos pudo apreciar el orgullo evidente en los ojos del muchacho mientras este encendía sus puños en fuego.

—Por supuesto viejo, soy Natsu el dragonslayer de fuego— exclamo natsu muy orgulloso antes de que su ánimo decayó nuevamente. —Pero igneel se ha ido y no eh podido encontrarlo—

—No sé donde está este igneel y si te soy honesto dudo que este por aquí…sin embargo puedes venir conmigo a mi gremio, de esa forma te será más fácil buscarlo— ofreció el maestro de fairy tail con una sonrisa amable mientras natsu se lo pensaba por un momento antes de asentir.

—CLARO QUE SI—

—Entonces sígueme al campamento que mañana regresaremos a magnolia— dijo makarov mientras iba junto al niño de vuelta a su lugar de descanso.

Llegaron al campamento que consistía únicamente en una fogata, unos troncos para usarlos como asiento y una tienda de campaña.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

—Veo que tienes hambre— el maestro ofreció algo de comida a natsu solo para ver con una gota tras su cabeza como este devoraba todo con gran velocidad, era obvio que el chico no tenia modales.

— ¿Por cierto viejo que es un gremio?— pregunto natsu con algo de inocencia.

—Iba a unirse sin saber…..— pensó con algo de humor antes de explicarle al chico. —Un gremio es un lugar donde los magos se reúnen para hacer trabajos con el fin de ganar dinero, sin embargo en fairy tail somos más que esos, reímos juntos, sangramos juntos, luchamos juntos y lloramos juntos, somos como una familia, eso es lo que es ser un mago de fairy tail—

Natsu solo miraba con estrellitas el discurso de makarov y solo podía sentirse ansioso a la espera de cómo sería el gremio.

**Magnolia: Fairy Tail**

**Al día siguiente**

Magnolia, una ciudad que desde hace muchos años se ha dedicado al comercio y a la magia, es una ciudad pequeña pero siempre rebosante de alegría, es también conocida por ser la ciudad donde se alberga al que posiblemente sea el gremio más fuerte de Fiore, el gremio mágico Fairy Tail, un gremio conocido por haber albergado a algunos de los magos mas fuertes conocidos, pero es incluso más conocido por su tendencia destructora, por supuesto esto no siempre fue así.

Hubo tiempos donde esta ciudad fue dominada por uno de los gremios oscuros más terribles de ese tiempo, Blue Skull, sin embargo y contra toda posibilidad fueron derrotados por lo que hoy en día se conoce como la primera generación de fairy tail, Yuriy Dreyar, Warrod Cken, Pretch Gaebolg y Mavis Vermilion, este grupo inusual fundo el gremio mágico Fairy tail el cual incluso hoy en día sigue en pie.

—Es muy grande, ¿Esto es un gremio de magos?—

Natsu y makarov finalmente habían llegado al gremio y estaban parados frente a este mismo, makarov se había tomado la libertad de comprarle algo de ropa al chico, ahora vestía unos pantalones cortos cafés, botas cafés, una playera de manga larga roja y su bufanda de escamas, llevaba una mochila donde empacaba sus pertenencias.

—Fairy tail— fue lo único dicho por el anciano.

— ¿Fairy Tail?— hasta ahorita natsu no se había puesto a pensar en lo raro que sonaba ese nombre.

—Sí, ¿Las hadas tienen cola?, nade en primer lugar sabe si existen, es por eso que es un misterio eterno, una aventura eterna, ese es el significado tras el nombre—

—No sé de qué habla pero es fabuloso—

Era el inicio de una aventura eterna, el inicio de un largo viaje lleno de alegrías, tristezas y muchas aventuras, desconocido para nuestro protagonista era el inicio de grandes males por venir, pero estos males lo llevaran a su destino.

**Esta historia continuara…**

**Como dije antes esto no es más que un prologo y las situaciones que llevaron al mundo ninja se darán más adelante, acepto las criticas, comentarios, sugerencias y demás cosas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor y odio: Emociones hermanas que reinan la realidad**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Sé que posiblemente muchos estaban preocupados por mi larga ausencia, posiblemente pensaron que sería otra de mis larguísimas ausencias, no les mentiré, el motivo de mi larga ausencia fue entre la falta de inspiración, ¿La razón?, tuve un par de semanas horribles ya que fue final del parcial, los que son estudiantes comprenderán lo horrible que es eso, hacer tareas de último minuto, hacer cosas que debí hacer a lo largo del parcial pero nunca hice, tener un equipo plagado de inútiles para el proyecto final por lo que prefieres pedirle a la maestra hacer el trabajo individualmente, hacer exámenes, esperar los resultados, tener pesadillas de una hoja de examen carnívora que te persigue con la intención de destruirte y tu solo puedes correr por tu vida, soñar que estas en pleno examen y olvidaste vestirte por lo que estas completamente desnudo y todos se burlan de ti, soñar que la sexy profesora te tiene en un cuarto oscuro de interrogatorios donde aplica el máximo castigo escolar por tus pésimas calificaciones.**

**Ok, exagere un poco pero ustedes entienden a que me refiero.**

**Muchos se preguntaran qué diablos es este one-shot, nunca en toda mi vida eh escrito uno pero eh leído bastantes, de hecho no sé si hayan leído el tipo de one-shot donde un fic que debería durar unos 10 o 15 capítulos se resume en un solo capitulo, bien la razón por la cual eh decidido crear este one-shot, uno de mis principales defectos y a su vez virtudes es que muchas veces pienso demasiado a futuro.**

**Mientras escribía el que se suponía sería el segundo capítulo de "Una dinastía marcada por la venganza" me puse a pensar mas y mas a futuro y me di cuenta que en la forma en que originalmente tenía planeado ir revelando como naruto está conectado con el mundo de la magia o más específicamente con natsu sería una forma poco entendible para la mayoría de los usuarios no autores y en su defecto es darle muchas vueltas al asunto.**

**No planeo que este fic ni "Amanecer de los reyes" sean historias exageradamente largas, de hecho 20 capítulos ya es exagerar demasiado en el numero de capítulos estimado que planeo escribir, mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de revelar a naruto sin tener que quitar mucho misterio descubrí que no había mejor forma que en un one-shot de este tipo.**

**Revelare los pasajes de cómo fue la vida de naruto como un dios pero por ahora no revelare como fue su vida como alguien normal ya que los hechos importantes del fic vienen ahí.**

**Perdonen pero es necesario esto para entender cómo será la vida de natsu ya que aclare antes que esto es algo como lo que nunca eh escrito antes, un fic mas trágico cargado de emociones negativas, situaciones desesperadas, incluso les diré que pondré una escena de un intento de suicidio en un futuro, no me imagine jamás escribir algo como esto pero me parece interesante ya que también relataremos la vida de un mago tratando de luchar contra una maldición familiar e intenta no perderse a sí mismo.**

**El one-shot parece algo vago y porque no decirlo, hecho a lo pend…..ejo pero esa es la intención, darles pistas y pasajes de la vida de naruto pero sin arruinar el misterio, es un universo en extremo alternativo del canon original para que si no les gusta sencillamente no lo lean.**

**Les daré una pequeña pista cuyos momentos no vienen mucho en el one-shot pero que es interesante si se ponen a pensar en ellos, en esta historia en general ocurre un enorme salto de Good, Strong y Protagonista Naruto hacia un Dark, Godlike y Antagonista Naruto.**

**Sin más que decir….**

**Que empiece el show**

**Amor y odio: Emociones hermanas que reinan la realidad**

— **¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y te mueres pedazo de basura?— exclamo un civil totalmente ebrio golpeando con sus puños a un pequeño niño de no más de 6 años, pelo rubio de punta, piel pálida y ojos azules en un callejón oscuro y horrible de konoha siendo imitado por unos 25 civiles. (No hace falta decir de quien hablamos)**

—**Por favor déjenme…yo no les eh hecho nada— suplico el pequeño ojiazul que no vestía nada más que unos shorts azules y zapatos negros dejando ver su malherido y desnutrido cuerpo.**

—**Nacer, eso fue lo que nos hiciste demonio pedazo de cagada— gruño otra mujer civil fuera de sí golpeando con sus tacones al pequeño en la espalda.**

—**METENLO—**

—**CORTENLE LA CABEZA—**

—**TORTURENLO—**

**Los civiles fuera de sí arrastraron al pequeño hacia las afueras de la aldea adentrándose en lo profundo del bosque.**

—**Hahahahaha estamos lejos de la aldea pequeño mocoso kyuubi pendejo, puede que yondaime-sama, hiruzen-sama y los jefes de clan se hayan compadecido de ti pero nosotros no así que prepárate que pasaremos un rato agradable contigo antes de mandarte al otro mundo— lo que ocurrió a continuación no hay palabras para describirlo que no sea una misa satánica.**

**En una demostración abominable de crueldad humana los civiles construyeron una cruz de madera hecha con unas tablas improvisadas y literalmente crucificaron al pequeño de la forma más dolorosa posible.**

—**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PORFAVR DEJENME AHHHHHHHPERDONEMEM AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH— los gritos de agonía del niño eran lo único que resonaba por todo el bosque pero los civiles no pararon ahí, arrojaban botellas, cuchillos, piedras y demás objetos hacia la cruz lastimando mas el ya destruido cuerpo del pequeño que solo gemía y gemía de dolor absoluto, pronto los civiles comenzaron a encender una fogata alrededor de la cruz y bailaban alrededor de ella al ritmo de una música del infierno.**

—**Esto se ha vuelto aburrido, ¿Qué les parece si acabamos con el de una vez por todas?— a juzgar por la apariencia del hombre era alguien muy rico, posiblemente un concejal civil, todos vitorearon ante esas palabras y el hombro chasqueo los dedos y antes el aparecieron un grupo de unos 3 chunin.**

—**Usen sus katon jutsu más poderosos para acabar con esa basura— los ninjas asintieron ante la orden con una sonrisa maniaca y prepararon su ataque ante la mirada de horror de naruto.**

—**DETENGANSE—**

—**KATON: GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU—los ninjas ignoraron los gritos de piedad del pobre niño y lanzaron sus pequeñas bolas de fuego pero que combinadas se formo una amenazante bola de fuego gigante que devoro al niño en un fuego infernal.**

—**Ahhhhhhhh noooo por favor ahhhhhnooooooooo auxilio ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh****— los gritos desgarradores del niño rubio resonaron por todo el bosque, la mayoría de los animales de la zona estaban demasiado asustados como para siquiera acercarse y la risa de los aldeanos y ninjas solo daba al lugar una escena sacada de las más profundas pesadillas.**

**Fueron minutos, tal vez horas, nadie lo sabe pero el tiempo pareció eterno entre las maniáticas risas y los gritos desgarradores antes de que finalmente naruto dejo de retorcerse, dejo de llorar, dejo de sollozar, lo único que quedaba es un cuerpo carbonizado totalmente negro y cenizo, el sonido del viento y las risas de los aldeanos y ninjas de konoha era lo única que quedaba.**

—**Finalmente nos deshicimos del demonio hahahahah esta noche nuestras familias han sido vengadas— reía el hombre que contrato a los ninjas y aparentemente el líder de la turba.**

**Los demás civiles y los ninjas siguieron su ejemplo y comenzaron a reír pero en el primer acto de raciocinio en toda esta maldita noche uno de los aldeanos expreso una duda muy importante.**

—**Disculpe Shinto-sama pero no ha pensado en que sandaime-sama buscara tarde o temprano al demonio pero ahora que está muerto la población civil en general seremos sospechosos— dijo uno de los civiles que era un hombre gordo de unos 40 años armado con un tridente.**

**Los demás civiles e incluso los chunin empezaron a temer seriamente por sus vidas ya que todos conocían la legendaria furia del sandaime hokage y lo protector que era con el demonio, todos recordaban el horrible espectáculo de la primera "Cacería de zorros" hace dos años, muchos de ellos eran sobrevivientes de esa horrible cacería cuando un grupo formado por unos 65 aldeanos asalto el orfanato sin importarles dañar a las matronas o a los otros niños, tomaron al mocoso y estaban a punto de degollarlo en una guillotina solo porque el sandaime y un grupo de sus anbus personales llego justo a tiempo para salvarle la vida, esa noche toda konoha recordó porque cuando el kami no shinobi está enojado todos deben callar y someterse ante él, murieron más de 40 personas y a regañadientes el concejo civil tuvo que quedarse callado ya que aunque apoyaban las cacerías y de hecho ellos las organizaban temían mas por sus vidas.**

—**No se preocupen por eso ya que no olviden que yo soy miembros del concejo civil, soy superior a esos idiotas del concejo ninja al igual que los ninjas a mi servicio— exclamo el hombre conocido como shinto con evidente arrogancia en su voz calmando a los civiles y a los chunin.**

—**Ustedes desháganse de los restos, dénselo de comer a los lobos y traten de dispersar el aroma, lo último que quiero es a esos pulgosos de los inuzuka investigando esta zona— ordeno shinto mirando fríamente a los chunin.**

—**A la orden shinto-sama— dijo un chunin aparentemente el líder mientras se acercaba hacia el cuerpo de naruto con sus dos compañeros siguiendo su ejemplo.**

—**Hahahaha nos has dado muchos problemas maldito kyuubi pero tu suerte ha terminado— uno de los chunin mostraba evidente aversión y desprecio hacia el rubio mientras de entre sus ropas sacaba un kunai con la intención de cercenar el cuerpo.**

**De repente todo se volvió un silencio letal, las nubes oscurecieron aun más el cielo cubriendo la luna llena totalmente, los ruidos típicos de la selva como los animales o los ríos callaron y todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta.**

**Solo se veía lentamente como los tres chunin acuchillaban el cuerpo carbonizados lentamente mostrando expresiones de locura en sus rostros todo ante un público que sonreía mórbidamente y un shinto que los miraba con monotonía, el cuerpo quedo hecho polvo y entonces se desato el caos.**

…**.**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…

—**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh—**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Shinto corría desesperadamente por el denso bosque tratando desesperadamente de acercarse lo más posible a konoha para pedir ayuda, su estado era deplorable y eso era decir poco, su brazo derecho no estaba donde debería estar, le había sido arrancado con brutalidad dejando un espectáculo horrible de sangre, sus ropas elegantes ahora eran harapos que podían darle a las ropas de un mendigo un plazo por su dinero, tenia múltiples golpes en su rostro y heridas graves en todo su cuerpo, si no era atendido en cuestión de tiempo moriría desangrado.**

— **¿Qué hemos hecho?, eh despertado un monstruo, debo informar a konoha antes de que sea demasiado tarde— gruño shinto con voz débil sin parar de correr, podía sentir aun en su nariz el olor pútrido de la sangre y carne quemada que llegaba de lo que hace unos momentos fue una misa satánica, lo peor de todo es que esta vez era mucho más fuerte que cuando mataron al demonio.**

**Shinto corría y corría más rápido de ser posible producto de la adrenalina pero en su desesperación tropezó con la raíz de un árbol cayendo colina abajo hasta entrar a una cueva y lastimándose aun más.**

— **¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA!— los quejidos de un shinto evidentemente enojado hicieron eco por toda la cueva, estaba oscuro lo que impedía su visión.**

—**Te ves terrible humano, acaso te has perdido— una voz salió de la nada causando un terrible temor en shinto, era una voz gutural, monótona y sin el menor rastro de emoción, pero sobre todo cargada de poder.**

— **¿Qué demonios es esto?, ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Por favor ayúdame?—**

**Misteriosamente un poco de luz de la luna entro a la cueva revelando la imagen de un hombre extremadamente alto, quizá media alrededor de 1.90 m, era algo musculoso pero sin llegar a la exageración, tenia piel algo pálida mas bien de un tono grisáceo, sus ojos eran lo más curioso que shinto haya visto en su vida, eran de un patrón de onda color lila, tenía un rostro carente de cualquier grasa de bebe e imperfección de aparentemente unos 25 años de edad, pelo color negro largo hasta la cintura estilo madara uchiha pero más salvaje y con un anillo de oro sujetando las puntas inferiores, el hombre vestía un abrigo, pantalones estilo hakama y botas de combate negras con adornos de magatamas rojas, un curioso turbante cubría su cabeza y era inusualmente largo, finalmente sobre su espalda descansaba un báculo largo y negro con una figura similar a la de un dragón.**

—**Luces terrible….¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?— pregunto el joven misterioso mirando monótonamente a shinto.**

—**Hay un horrible demonio ahí afuera, por favor ayúdame, tengo que llegar a konoha antes de que se a demasiado tarde— shinto no sentía ni la mas mínima comodidad al estar cerca de este hombre, de hecho su mera presencia le hacía sentir asustado, emitida algo que lo hacía sentir débil, pequeño, como si estuviera ante una especie de dios o algo así, sin embargo no tenía muchas opciones ya que aun estaba el mocoso kyuubi haya afuera con la mera intención de asesinarlo, necesitaba la ayuda de quien fuera para escapar con vida.**

—**No llegaras muy lejos sin un brazo y con todas esas heridas— ante la sorpresa de shinto el hombre solamente chasqueo los dedos y tras de él una gran fogata se ilumino, el hombre se sento frente a esta y shinto algo dudoso siguió su ejemplo. —Bebe algo de agua, lo necesitaras— si lo anterior no fue suficiente en las manos del pelinegro apareció una especie de hyotan de barro lleno del agua mas deliciosa a que shinto haya probado en toda su vida.**

—**De verdad acabas de salvar mi vida amigo, ¿Eres alguna clase de ninja o algo por el estilo?— pregunto shinto mientras saboreaba el agua cristalina del hyotan y ganando una risa del hombre misterioso.**

—**Jeje solo digamos que soy alguien muy poderoso que ha vivido demasiado tiempo— respondió el hombre dejando confundido a shinto ya que el hombre apenas parecía tener solamente 20 años pero decidió ignorar ese detalle.**

—**Te lo suplico por favor ayúdame a regresar a konoha, te aseguro que cuando lleguemos serás fuertemente compensado por haber salvado mi vida— shinto jamás noto la enorme sonrisa maniaca que adorno el rostro del hombre cuando pidió eso.**

—**No te preocupes amigo tenlo por seguro que te ayudare a llegar al lugar al que perteneces—**

—**Solo una pregunta—**

— **¿Cual?—**

— **¿Este es el demonio al que tanto temes?— lo que paso a continuación dejo a shinto con la sangre helada, bajo el brazo del pelinegro una esfera negra comenzó a formarse como si fuera alguna clase de portal del cual salió el cuerpo del pequeño naruto, estaba totalmente ileso, como si toda la masacre anterior hubiese sido una horrible pesadilla, incluso sus ropas se habían regenerado, el niño dormía con una expresión placida como si no existiera preocupación alguna para él.**

—**No puede ser…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh— las últimas palabras de shinto acompañadas por un grito desgarrador resonaron por toda la cueva mientras el hombre misterioso sostenía en su mano una barra metálica negra,, la punta de dicha barra atravesaba el corazón de shinto y se ramifico saliendo muchas más de estas por todo su cuerpo.**

—**Te dije que te ayudaría a regresar al lugar donde perteneces, espero disfrutes tu viaje al infierno humano patético— gruño el hombre con una mueca de asco antes de soltar su barra dejando caer el cuerpo de shinto al piso.**

**El aire azoto con violencia dejando entrar una corriente a la cueva, el fuego se debilito pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ver al misteriosos pelinegro con su turbante desamarrado dejando ver una marca roja en su frente y dos cuernos demoniacos adornando su cabeza.**

—**Pensar que despertarías tan pronto mi pequeño heraldo del caos, realmente eres alguien increíble incluso siendo un niño…..bueno esto solo apresura las cosas un poco— murmuro el hombre más para sí mismo antes de convertirse en una especie de ser fantasmal oscuro y entrar en el cuerpo de naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**El pelinegro misterioso veía la mente del pequeño naruto con una expresión indescifrable, era horrible por decir lo menos, eran un oscuro alcantarillado con agua que llegaba justo debajo de sus rodillas, sobre su cabeza había múltiples tuberías, camino en línea recta antes de llegar a una sala que solo podía ser descrita como colosal, era algo mas allá de lo posible y de un tamaño que eclipsaba incluso a las montañas y a los edificios más altos de konoha, al frente había una celda de las mismas proporciones que las paredes y uno solo puede quedarse pensando qué clase de monstruo es contenido tras esa celda.**

—**Despertaste antes de lo esperado mi viejo amigo, nunca me imagine que volveríamos a vernos en tan pocos años— hablo el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando a la celda.**

—**GGGGRRRROOOOAAAARRRRR****—**

**En respuesta solo recibió una enorme ola de poder oscura y un enorme rugido que mando toda el agua a volar pero el hombre no se movió ni siquiera un milímetro, de hecho su sonrisa se ensancho.**

—**Tu…maldito hamura ocasionando problemas innecesarios como es tu costumbre, tal vez no lo sepas pero al hombre al que acabas de matar era un jodido concejal civil, ¿tienes idea de lo que has hecho?****— exigió una voz tras las rejas cargada de poder y maldad que haría que el hombre más valiente sintiera un miedo horrible pero el ahora identificado como hamura no se mostro para nada intimidado, no se podía ver la apariencia del dueño de la voz por la oscuridad de la celda pero si se podía ver una cosa, sus enormes casi inhumanos dientes que podrían devorar incluso una ballena sin problemas.**

—**Oh, ¿Acaso el gran Juubi-sama ahora se preocupa por los jodidos humanos que casi matan a su contenedor?— cuestiono hamura con evidente sarcasmo en su voz.**

—**Por supuesto que no descerebrado pero yo quería ver al mocoso en acción matando a ese hombre, es mejor que se vaya acostumbrando a mi poder desde ahorita sino el será inestable en un futuro, aun no entiendo porque lo frenaste****— gruño el juubi algo enojado ganando una mirada helada de hamura.**

—**Créeme que aunque me hubiera gustado ver lo mismo el aun es débil, no tiene ni el mas mínimo conocimiento ninja y de hecho su forma de pelear es mas la de uno de los tantos mal vivientes de las calles y para nada la de un shinobi y mucho menos la de un mago, dejarlo suelto influenciado por tu poder seria un riesgo innecesario así que me encargue yo mismo de las cosas— explico hamura con sabiduría mientras juubi a regañadientes asentía.**

— **¿Qué harás con el mocoso ahora?, ¿le contaras la verdad y lo moldearas a tu imagen?****— pregunto juubi curioso provocando una sonrisa en hamura mientras negaba con la cabeza.**

—**Por mucho que me guste esa idea ya que me evita más trabajo no sería tan satisfactorio como yo quiero que sea, por ahora solo me dedicare a hacerlo fuerte, lo suficiente para que destaque en este mundo shinobi pero no lo suficiente como para que me traicione, al menos por unos años, observe sus recuerdos y tenlo por seguro tiene una voluntad de fuego igual de grande que ese idiota de mi sobrino y de sus descendientes pero también puedo sentir que en él está naciendo un odio tan grande que tal vez sea a la par de ese humano llamado Madara, el descendiente de mi otro sobrino idiota, este niño me recuerda demasiado a mi mismo cuando era joven e ingenuo y se lo suficiente de konoha como para saber que tarde o temprano harán algo estúpido que desencadenara el odio en naruto y una vez desencadenado deberá pasar por la senda del mal para llegar al equilibrio y a la neutralidad, solo asi comprenderá la verdad en este mundo pero por lo mientras yo no voy a influir en el, quiero que llegue a la iluminación por si mismo y para ello debo dejarlo que experimente por si mismo, por ahora yo solo me limitare a hacerlo fuerte— termino de explicar hamura y juubi no podía dejar de asentir ante la lógica de el hombre.**

—**Supongo que entonces yo tendré que dormir por unos años más, mantendré mi poder fluyendo ligeramente sobre el chico hasta que llegue el momento de nuestro encuentro, te dejo para que inicies tu reunión familiar****— hamura solo pudo fruncir el ceño ante las palabras del juubi antes de sentir que algo lo absorbía a otro lugar más profundo en la mente de naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Hamura apareció en un lugar muy diferente al de hace unos momentos, ahora estaba en lo que parecía ser una zona cubierta de agua a muy baja profundidad, más bien era un charco que abarcaba todo y un gran cielo azul y despejado.**

—**Debes ser alguien más originas, ¿Sabes?, el mismo lugar de siempre comienza a aburrirme…Nii-san— hamura volteo para encarar al responsable de traerlo aquí.**

**Era un hombre de avanzada edad muy alto, de pelo canoso en espigas, el hombre era muy parecido a hamura pero vestía ropas blancas y su báculo era distinto, dicha persona miraba de forma helada a hamura literalmente sentado sobre el aire con las piernas cruzadas.**

—**Un rostro que jamás pensé que volvería a ver….no debería de sorprenderme ya que además del niño de la profecía tu eres el único que es capaz de entrar a mi dimensión, mi pregunta es, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Hamura?, pensé que teníamos un acuerdo— gruño el anciano que no lucia nada contento de ver a hamura.**

—**Ohh asi que el gran Otsutsuki Hagoromo trata con tan pésima educación a su hermano menor, me pregunto qué pensarían los ninjas de ver al legendario Rikudou Sennin actuar de esta forma—**

—**Y yo me pregunto qué pensarían las personas de ver que el supuestamente mítico mago Merlin no es un cuento de hadas y es más real que cualquier otro mito conocido— respondió retóricamente hagormo a su hermano mientras ambos se miraban retóricamente.**

—**¿Qué demonios haces aquí con el chico de la profecía contigo?— exigió hagoromo una vez más queriendo llegar al grano.**

—**Cito lo que tú me acabas de decir hace unos momentos, "Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo", ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?— pregunto hamura sin borrar su sínica sonrisa irritando mas al sabio de los seis caminos.**

—**Claro que lo recuerdo, dijimos que dejarías que mis descendientes se hicieran cargo de traer la paz al mundo, quedamos en que tu no interferirías con ninguno de los descendientes de Indra y Ashura pero ahora estas aquí interfiriendo con un descendiente de mis dos hijos, llegaste tan lejos como para sellar tu mitad del Shinju dentro suyo, ¿Acaso no tienes honor o palabra?— exigía hagoromo con cada vez más rabia esta vez ganando una mirada helada de su hermano.**

—**Y acaso tú ya olvidaste que si veía que este mundo estaba condenado yo tomaría el control y haría las cosas como lo considerara conveniente, fuimos demasiado inocentes hermano al confiar el poder con el que nacimos a los demás humanos pero yo fui capaz de abrir los ojos a diferencia tuya, yo si liquide a todos los magos que yo mismo cree mientras que tu confiaste en que los shinobi eran capaces de entenderse, ¿Ya olvidaste como tu hijo idiota de ashura no fue capaz de detener al otro idiota de indra?, ¿Ya has olvidado las terribles guerras que sus descendientes han desencadenado?, ¿Ya olvidaste como Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara son los responsables de todo el derramamiento de sangre que llamamos las 5 grandes naciones Shinobi?, ¿Oh acaso olvidas que Madara Uchiha sigue vivo, sello el poder de su propia hija dejándola en konoha y ahora busca revivir a tu mitad del Juubi?— las palabras de su hermano menor dolían más que nada a hagoromo porque muy en el fondo sabían que eran verdad pero se mantuvo exteriormente firme.**

—**Puede que tengas razón Hamura pero no puedes pensar realmente en hacer alguna locura, estoy seguro de que este chico será capaz de lograr lo que tú y yo soñábamos pero que fuimos incapaces de lograr— dijo hagoromo casi suplicante con la esperanza de convencer a su hermano pero este se mantuvo impasible.**

—**Lo siento Hagoromo pero me temo que esto es inevitable, no existe algo como la paz, el amor y el odio son dos emociones hermanas encargadas de reinar esta realidad, ambas nacieron para protegerse la una a la otra y cuando en un grupo nace una de ellas es casi inevitable que la otra nazca también, la felicidad de ashura dio como resultado en el odio de indra, la felicidad de hashirama dio nacimiento al odio de madara y la felicidad de toda konoha y de la familia del yondaime hokage dio como resultado la infelicidad de este chico, pero él es como tú, como indra, como ashura, como nuestra madre, como madara, hashirama, sus padres o sus hermanos, el es exactamente igual a mí y el día que el llegue a comprender el amor y el odio será capaz de alcanzar la clave de todo, el caos, aun puedes redimirte hermano mio, entrégame el poder del chakra que algún día yo le daré a Naruto, no me obligues a quitártelo por la mala— esta vez hamura sonaba mucho más amenazante con su rinnegan estallando en vida y con varias esferas negras apareciendo a su alrededor.**

—**Lo siento hermano mío pero no entregare ese poder tan fácilmente pero no renunciare a mis ideales tan fácilmente incluso si tengo que matarte— gruño hagoromo igual de amenazante que su hermano con las mismas esferas a su alrededor y su rinnegan estallando en vida.**

—**No podía esperarme menos de ti hagoromo— murmuro hamura con una mirada algo psicópata.**

**Pronto la presión en la dimensión se volvió prácticamente inaguantable, cualquier mortal que hubiese estado presente habría muerto al instante producto de la increíble presión de poder, por un lado hagoromo se vio envuelto en un manto de chakra puro colosal, el poder era tal que el pilar de su chakra llegaba hasta los mismísimos cielos, provocaba que el agua se moviera con violencia y de los alrededores emergieran múltiples pilares de chakra un poco más delgados pero igual emergentes hasta el cielo, todo esto mientras se colocaba en una posición de batalla y formaba el sello del tigre en sus manos, hamura tampoco se quedo atrás, a diferencia de su hermano el emitía una especie de poder mágico oscuro que rodeaba su cuerpo formando un pilar que llegaba hasta el cielo, bajo sus pies se podía apreciar claramente un circulo negro muy extraño, a sus alrededores varios pilares mas emergían del suelo en forma ascendente y su poder era tal que el agua se movía violentamente, todo mientras murmuraba canticos inentendibles.**

**Pronto la presión de poder de ambos se volvió tan insoportable que parecía que la dimensión comenzaba a cuartearse ligeramente, hamura dejo de cantar y hagoromo dejo de hacer su posición de manos, ambos tomaron sus respectivos báculos con la mano derecha y se lanzaron al ataque.**

—**ERES MIO/ERES MIO—**

**¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ****¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! BOOOM! ¡BOOOM!**

**Naruto Soundtrack-oh student and teacher affection**

**El poder de los guerreros más antiguos en existir fue tal que la frágil dimensión quedo totalmente destruida, la explosión fue de proporciones bíblicas capaz de borrar pueblos enteros sin problemas alguna, lo único que quedaba era oscuridad absoluta y en medio de esta flotaban los dos hermanos, el estado de hamura era fatal por decir lo menos, su báculo había sido totalmente destruido, de su ropa no quedaba nada más que sus pantalones y botas dejando ver su bien construido cuerpo lleno de heridas fatales, lo peor de todo era que uno de sus cuernos estaba cortado, su brazo izquierdo destruido y de la rodilla para abajo no habia nada, sin embargo pese a este deplorable estado se mantenía de pie con una expresión monótona como si no sintiera dolor alguna, lamentablemente hagoromo no era la misma historia, estaba recostada prácticamente en la nada y al igual que su hermano toda su ropa estaba destruida dejando ver su cuerpo ahora anciano pero aun fuerte lleno de heridas brutales, sus extremidades prácticamente habían sido arrancadas, sangraba profundamente y lo peor de todo era una enorme herida en su corazón dejando un perfecto agujero del tamaño del puño, el sabia de los seis caminos gemía en voz baja de dolor.**

—**Eh fallado… ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?, no recuerdo que fueras tan fuerte ahhhhhhh— pregunto el sabio con voz débil y tosiendo un poco de sangre.**

—**Parece ser que te has vuelto algo senil hermano, incluso has olvidado que solo una parte de ti está con vida mientras que yo estoy vivo en su totalidad, con los poderes que tu conservabas no eras rival para mi, además aun puedo sacar parte del poder del juubi de naruto mientras que tu de hecho cometiste la estupidez de dividirlo en 9 partes, es natural que tu hayas perdido ante mí, si hubieras estado en tu mejor momento tenlo por seguro que ambos habríamos muerto— murmuro el sabio menor con su mirada ensombrecida con su cabello. —No te preocupes yo cuidare bien del chico de la profecía, por ahora tomare lo que le pertenece por derecho— hamura comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia su hermano ante la mirada de impotencia de este.**

—**Por favor hamura no hagas esto…—**

—**Fuiste demasiado bueno para este mundo hermano, tú fuiste posiblemente la persona más pura y de buenos sentimientos en pisarlo pero esos endebles humanos no te valoraron, pero tengo fe en que naruto creara ese mundo donde los que son como tu son valorados limpiando este mundo ninja manchado de sangre— dicho y hecho hamura extendió su mano derecha hacia el pecho de su hermano emitiendo un brillo dorado y oscuro.**

—**Ahhhhhhhhhh— del pecho de hagoromo hamura saco dos estatuas de forma humanoide que flotaban en su mano, la primera era de color dorado con 6 brazos, 3 caras y dos llamas flotando en sus manos además de una aureola detrás de la cabeza, la segunda era color purpura oscuro de cabello largo atado hacia arriba en una clase de chongo, tenía una clase de tenedor en una mano y una aureola más compleja que la primera estatua tras su cabeza.**

**La vista de hagoromo comenzó a nublarse mientras borbotones de sangre salían de su boca, sin embargo podía ver claramente la imagen de su hermano mirándolo sin sentimiento alguno, solo por unos segundos esa imagen fue remplazada por la de una versión infantil de este mismo sonriendo enormemente ante una imagen infantil de su mismo.**

—**Adiós…..ototo****— fue el último pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de hagoromo antes de cerrar los ojos esta vez para siempre.**

**Esta vez Otsutsuki Hagoromo habia muerto.**

**Hamura apretó los puños tan fuertemente que sus manos sangraban y unas lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos.**

—**Adiós, Nii-san—**

**Fin del soundtrack**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Dos días después de la muerte de Hagoromo**

**En la cueva que hasta hace dos días fue la escena de un asesinato un pequeño rubio comenzaba a abrir los ojos con algo de pesadez tallándolos en un intento por desperezarse.**

—**Jiji no quiero ir a la escuela— gruño el niño aun medio dormido, después de unos momentos y ya mas despierto noto que estaba en un lugar desconocido cosa que lo alarmo visiblemente, los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente como un balde de agua helada.**

**Todo comenzó el día de su cumpleaños número 6 lo cual para cualquier niño normal sería la fecha más feliz siendo recibido por una fiesta hecha por sus padres en compañía de amigos y familia, lamentablemente él es todo menos un niño normal, desde que tiene uso de razón lo único que recibió por parte de las personas de la aldea habían sido odio, golpes y miradas de desprecio, incluso los otros niños del orfanato recibían mas amor por parte de las matronas del orfanato mientras a él lo trataban peor que un animal, incluso después de la primera de muchas palizas hace 2 años lo echaron del orfanato y de no ser por el sandaime hokage que era la única persona que fue buena con el habría tenido que vivir en las calles, el viejo en un acto de bondad le regalo un departamento en el barrio rojo de konoha que curiosamente fue abandonado un día después de su llegada.**

**Podía decir que su cumpleaños número 6 fue el día mas feliz de su vida el cual lo paso en compañía de las únicas personas que cuidaron de él y lo trataban como una familia, el sandaime hokage, dos chicos del clan uchiha llamados itachi y shisui a los que consideraba como hermanos pequeños y esa chica guapa de pelo rojo que era la hija mayor del hokage, no podía recordar su nombre en ese momento pero si recordaba que había sido muy buena con él, lo llevaron a comer ramen, le regalaron cosas y como la cereza sobre el pastel lo llevaron a los juegos en la fiesta en honor a su héroe, el yondaime hokage, sin embargo parecía que el destino solo quería jugarle una broma cruel, se había parado esa noche de su cama con la intención de ir al baño cuando comenzó a sentir como las presencias de los tipos enmascarados que normalmente rodeaban su apartamento comenzaban a desaparecer.**

**Desde que era muy pequeño podía sentir las presencias de otro, no entendía cómo pero su jiji decía que era un don muy valorado entre los ninjas, tampoco sabía porque las presencias desaparecían pero si sabía que era algo muy malo. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando su puerta fue destrozada revelando un grupo de aldeanos enormemente enfurecidos y armados hasta los dientes, obviamente hizo lo que cualquier persona sensata incluso siendo un niño haría, saltar por la ventana y correr por su vida pero lamentablemente fue alcanzado y lo último que recordaba era su piel ardiendo.**

**Se forzó a sí mismo a recuperar la calma y observar todo a su alrededor, su cuerpo estaba como nuevo sin quemaduras, cortes ni nada por el estilo, no le sorprendió esto ya que siempre que lo golpeaban esto ocurría, tal vez por ello los malditos aldeanos se daban el lujo de ser extremadamente crueles y creativos a la hora de torturarlo, estaba en lo que parecía ser una cueva en el bosque y a pocos pasos de el había una fogata, también noto que estaba recostado sobre un futon.**

—**Tal vez solo fue un sueño, un pésimo sueño, debo dejar de comer ramen por las madrugadas— gruño con la esperanza de convencerse a si mismo.**

—**Finalmente despiertas pequeño amigo, comenzaba a preocuparme seriamente de que no despertaras— una voz gélida y gutural saco de sus cavilaciones al rubio poniéndole un susto de muerte.**

—**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh— chillo cual niña asustado dando un salto digno de un gato y pegándose al techo con las uñas.**

**Enfoco su vista en el responsable de casi matarlo de un infarto solo para encontrar a un misterioso pelinegro con un turbante genial en opinión suya vestido de negro, el hombre era muy alto, mucho más que cualquier persona que haya visto en su vida y sujetaba con una de sus manos una redecilla repleta de pescados, con esa misma mano sujetaba un costal lleno de verduras, hongos y zetas recién cortadas y en su otra mano llevaba un contenedor lleno de agua.**

— **¿Quién eres tú?— exigió naruto preparándose para escapar de ser necesario si esta persona era uno de los tantos que buscaban hacerle daño, la mirada del hombre se suavizo un poco al ver su reacción.**

—**Disculpa si te asuste pequeño, mi nombre es Otsutsuki Hamura, soy lo que podrías llamar un ermitaño, te encontré solo y dormido en el bosque así que te traje aquí— mintió un poco hamura para no asustarlo, incluso el no le diría a un niño de 6 años que una bola de salvajes lo crucificaron y que mato a muchas personas en una noche.**

**El niño busco cualquier rastro de mentira en el hombre pero no encontró ninguno y no parecía ser mala persona pero le intrigaba las colosales reservas de poder que emitía, sentía un chakra particularmente gigantesco, mucho más grande que el del yondaime y el de su jiji combinados pero también podía sentir otro poder misterioso dentro suyo, algo que nunca había sentido antes.**

—**Diablos, debí quedarme dormido mientras jugaba o tal vez camine dormido hasta el bosque— mascullo mas para sí mismo convencido que todo lo vivido no fue más que una terrible pesadilla cosa que alivio enormemente a hamura. —Gracias por ayudarme, mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto, futuro hokage de konoha datebayo— exclamo naruto con una enorme sonrisa firma suya sin notar que hamura frunció el ceño por unos momentos.**

—**Incluso tu apellido senju y uzumaki te negaron, malditos humanos tengo un enorme deseo de matarlos aunque pensándolo bien Namikaze suena mucho mejor, tiene más poder y autoridad que senju, uzumaki o uchiha****— pensó hamura entre sarcástico y enojado.**

**GGGGRRRROOOOAAAARRRRR**

—**Parece ser que alguien tiene hambre— dijo hamura algo divertido mientras naruto se sonrojaba un poco riendo nerviosamente. —Estaba a punto de preparar mi cena, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?— naruto se puso algo nervioso ya que además de su jiji y unos cuantos más nadie había sido amable con el así que solo se limito a asentir.**

**Le tomo alrededor de una hora tener todo listo y entonces naruty y hamura comenzaban a comer como si no hubiera mañana.**

—**Por cierto chico no crees que tus padres estén preocupados, a estas alturas deben haberse ya dado cuenta de que desapareciste— hamura sabía muy bien que era huérfano pero necesitaba que naruto se abriera con él.**

—**Lo que sucede es que….bueno yo en realidad no tengo padres— no sabía porque pero naruto sintió una enorme necesidad de hablar con hamura así que comenzó a relatarle toda su vida y hamura hizo un esfuerzo obre humano para no ir en una matanza.**

—**Dime naruto, ¿Por qué quieres tanto ser el hokage?— pregunto hamura ganando una enorme sonrisa de naruto.**

—**Porque quiero que las personas de la aldea reconozcan mi existencia y sepan que soy alguien, alguien importante— respondió naruto con convicción ganando un ceño fruncido de hamura aunque sea por unos momentos.**

—**Sin embargo para tener un puesto de tan alto nivel necesitas tener un gran poder,, supongo que tienes algún maestro que te ayuda para ser mas fuerte— pregunto hamura inocentemente al ver que naruto se entristecía.**

—**Sandaime-jiji no puede ayudarme ya que tiene mucho trabajo con el concejo y su clan, itachi-nii y shisui-nii tienen demasiadas misiones de su clan— murmuro naruto algo triste de no tener un maestro.**

— **¿Y la chica pelirroja?— pregunto hamura esta vez algo curiosa sobre la única senju que aparentemente comenzaba a tener una conexión emocional con el chico.**

—**Ella es la hija mayor del hokage, es natural que este ocupada en otras cosas, además es una prodigio junto a su hermano mellizo e itachi-nii, pasa mucho tiempo en misiones—**

—**Sabes, yo no soy 100% un ninja pero soy otra cosa igual de poderosa, puedo ser tu maestro si así lo deseas— sugirió hamura algo emocionado mientras los ojos de naruto se habrían en shock.**

— **¿Usted quiere entrenarme?, ¿A qué se refiere con que no es 100% un ninja?— pregunto naruto muy emocionado ante la idea de tener un maestro, su instinto le decía que esta oportunidad única que no debía desaprovechar.**

**Hamura no respondió a las preguntas de naruto en su lugar salió a la entrada de la cueva y entonces el infierno se desato, un aura de poder color dorado rodeo el cuerpo de hamura, naruto nunca había sentido semejante poder y noto que bajo los pies del pelinegro había un circulo amarillo muy extraño, el poder era tal que todo el suelo se despedazo antes de que hamura extendió su dedo hacia el cielo disparando un rayo amarillo.**

— **Ikazuchiryū no handan— las palabras de hamura hicieron eco en la cueva y ante los ojos de naruto se llevo a cabo un despliegue de poder que jamás olvidaría, hamura movía sus dedos como si fuera algún marionetista y cada vez que lo hacía enormes relámpagos caían del cielo destruyendo los lugares que el pelinegro deseaba, esto continuo por lo que parecían ser minutos hasta que finalmente toda la zona quedo hecha polvo. — ¿Qué te pareció?— pregunto hamura con algo de arrogancia al ver que naruto tenía la boca hasta el piso y los ojos abiertos en estado de shock.**

—**ESO FUE INCREIBLE TIENES QUE ENSEÑARME COMO HACER ESO, POR FAVOR ENTRENEME— grito naruto a todo pulmón ganando por unos momentos un brillo malicioso en la mirada de hamura.**

—**Entonces a partir de mañana iniciaremos tu entrenamiento y tenlo por seguro que no seré nada piadoso contigo— dijo hamura más seriamente extendiendo su mano hacia naruto, este la acepto asi dando por cerrado el trato.**

**Poco sabia naruto que acababa de hacer un pacto con el diablo para en un futuro convertirse en el.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**En el centro de konoha más específicamente en la oficina del hokage, el yondaime hokage, Senju Minato, se encontraba realizando una enorme cantidad de papeleo de la aldea con una expresión de evidente irritación en su rostro.**

—**Maldita sea, si hubiera sabido que esto era tan aburrido hubiera dejado que sarutobi se siguiera haciendo cargo— gruño minato evidentemente molesto deseando estar en casa con su esposa e hijos y no encerrado en la oficina.**

**De pronto por la ventana entro un rayo amarillo que golpeo uno de sus muebles.**

— **¿Qué demonios fue eso?— gruño mirando por su ventana y para su sorpresa todo el cielo estaba totalmente nublado y parecía haber una terrible tormenta eléctrica.**

**Se acerco al mueble destrozado para encontrar algo que le helo la sangre, habia una foto suya, con kushina, sus hijos de 6 años menma y kasumi, sus hijos mayores de 11 años akane y arashi, su madre, Senju Tsunade y su maestro, Jiraiya, el rayo había golpeado la foto destruyendo el marco y atravesando su imagen, la de kushina, la de jiraiya, la de tsunade, la de menma, kasumi y arashi.**

—**Esto no me gusta para nada— murmuro tomando la foto y mandando a uno de sus anbu a limpiar.**

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA….**

**Sé que dije que sería un one-shot pero más bien será un two shot ya que no pensé que me tomaría demasiado narrar este capítulo pero el siguiente será el ultimo one-shot antes de enfocarnos en natsu, acepto comentarios, criticas, sugerencias y demás, también anuncio que subiré el próximo capítulo de ryu no arashi a mas tardar el jueves.**


	3. Chapter 3

Amor y odio: Emociones hermanas que reinan la realidad

No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.

Primero que nada me gustaría hacer una convocatoria para todos los fans del manga fairy tail para hacer un viaje hacia Japón para ir a por mashima, amarrar una soga de sus bolas y colgarlo de….

Ok tal vez exagere pero los que leyeron el manga 424 de hoy estoy muy seguro que sabrán entenderme, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, ¿GRAY MALVADO?, ¿PELEA ENTRE MEJORES AMIGOS?, ¿NATSU SALVANDO A GRAY DE LA OSCURIDAD POR UNA PROMESA A JUVIA?, ¿ESTAMOS EN NARUTO O QUE CHINGADOS?

Una vez más me disculpo por exasperarme pero siendo honestos ya muchos esperaban algo como esto y sin embargo yo quise mantener mi fe en que mashima no lo haría, PERO NO, el consuelo que me queda es que la caída de gray en la oscuridad no fue por enterarse que natsu es END sino porque aparentemente o al menos en mi teoría yo creo que gray absorbió una parte de la oscuridad de Mard Geer y sumado a su demonslayer dieron como resultado a un gray malvado, no es que el giro de la historia sea malo ya que hemos visto esto innumerables veces en el mundo del manga donde el protagonista tendrá una batalla a muerte con uno de sus amigos, Yugi y Joey, Naruto y Sasuke, Goku y Vegeta, Ichigo y Uryu, Jaden y Chazz, en fin hay muchos ejemplos de ello y ahora se le van a sumar Natsu y Gray, todos estos ejemplos tuvieron un gran éxito y quien quita este funcione de igual forma.

Lo que a mí me molesto o más bien me exaspero de forma cómica es que muchos estábamos seguros de que jamás veríamos un enfrentamiento de esta clase entre Natsu y Gray pero mashima nos deja este regalito, estoy en el mismo shock que cuando zetsu traiciono a madara, cuando igneel reapareció y cuando murió.

Yo sinceramente ya veo venir una pelea de las mismas proporciones que la de Naruto y Sasuke solo que con Natsu y Gray, no sabemos canto mejoro gray en un año pero por lo que hemos visto Natsu se ha vuelto muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para vencer a Bluenote, un mago que está cerca del nivel de Gildarts con un solo ataque.

Ese mahima es un pillo jejeje…..

Aquí está la segunda parte de la mini historia de naruto y una vez más aclaro que el motivo de estos one-shots es sencillamente ir explicando cómo ha sido la vida de naruto en breves pasajes, los pocos o muchos que leen esta historia estoy casi seguro que se sorprendieron en gran medida por el hecho de que no solo hare que hamura sea el nuevo maestro de naruto sino por el hecho de que mate a hagoromo y sé que algunos estarán decepcionados por esto pero como eh dicho antes tengo mis motivos para esto.

Para los pocos críticos que me ha tocado conocer aquí en fanfiction sobre el Naruto Godlike les aclaro que este fic tiene un progreso más lento de los poderes de naruto pero al final de cuentas será godlike, si no les gusta simplemente no lo lean tal cual como lo aclaro siempre, no es necesario llegar a un debate innecesario.

También aclaro que a diferencia del anterior one-shot que fue mucho más detallado de lo que yo me esperaba este es mucho mas vago y confuso ya que en el anterior me vi forzado a detallar muchas cosas para estructurar esta trama pero en este segundo one-shot solo serán breves pasajes, la primera parte solo es para que se den una idea de la apariencia de los personajes y es posiblemente lo único detallado y como les dije antes no entrare en demasiados detalles de cómo fue la vida de naruto después de su encuentro con hamura ya que las cosas más importantes están ocultas ahí y por el momento prefiero que permanezcan así, este one-shot comienza desde el momento en que naruto cae en la oscuridad y huye de konoha, tratare de no dar indicios de su pasado, estos son puntos demasiado clave en el futuro del fic que no daré hasta más adelante.

Personajes Oc al inicio del one-shot

Menma Senju: Es un joven de 16 años, pelo rojo corto de punta con los lados cortos, piel bronceada, ojos purpuras y curiosas marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, es bastante alto y normalmente viste el uniforme jounin de konoha, se le considera una persona algo arrogante, quizá demasiado para su propio bien pero también alguien con un gran amor hacia konoha, es muy buen amigo de todos los novatos de konoha, del equipo de gai y de sus hermanos, se le considera el máximo rival de Namikaze Naruto, tiene el rango de jounin dentro de konoha.

Kasumi Senju: Es una joven de 16 años, cabello rubio largo que llega hasta su cintura, piel blanca, ojos azules y cuerpo que envidiarían muchas mujeres mayores, es considerada una de las grandes bellezas de konoha y una de las solteras mas perseguidas, el propio uchiha sasuke le propuso matrimonio en una ocasión pero fue rechazado, a pesar de su personalidad tan arrogante como la de su hermano posee un gran amor hacia su aldea, sus mejores amigas son Ino, Sakura, Sayuri, Hinata y Tenten, durante la academia y sus tiempo de genin tuvo un gran flechazo por el novato del año de su generación pero dicha relación fue negada abruptamente por sus padres antes de que siquiera fuera remotamente comenzada, tiene cierta admiración y celo hacia su hermana mayor ya que estaba pasaba mucho tiempo con dicho muchacho, acostumbra vestir el uniforme jounin de konoha.

Mito Senju: Es una joven mujer de 21 años de edad, resultado del primer embarazo de trillizos de kushina, posee una estatura media, pelo rubio corto, ojos violetas, piel blanca y una figura que la ha convertido en una de las solteras más deseadas del pueblo, a diferencia de su familia mito acostumbra a decir con orgullo que es la única chica de la familia que es una mujer normal que no habla únicamente de asuntos shinobi, esto le ha provocado 3 infartos múltiples a minato por la cantidad de peticiones de matrimonio de parte de hombres hacia su "Florecita", es amiga de la mayoría de las hijas de los concejales civiles, de hana, anko, yugao y demás chicas, su sueño es encontrar al marido perfecto y tener una gran familia como su madre, ostenta el rango jounin dentro de konoha, normalmente viste una versión modificada del uniforme jounin con shorts muy cortos y mayones negros.

Arashi Senju: Es un hombre joven de 21 años, resultado del primer embarazo de kushina y el hijo medio de este, es un hombre muy alto, a la altura de su padre, de pelo rojo, largo y lacio como su madre al estilo de su antepasado, senju hashirama, tiene piel bronceada, ojos azules y una estructura física que lo hace en palabras de las mujeres un kami hecho en la tierra, arashi es considerado posiblemente el soltero más deseado de konoha al ser el siguiente en la línea de sucesión de liderato en el clan senju, su reputación en el mundo shinobi es tan grande que se le considera un ninja al nivel Hatake Kakashi, cuando fue su nacimiento el círculo de amistades de sus padres no tenían hijos varones de su edad por lo que se vio forzado a convivir en su mayoría con chicos civiles, su mejor amigo fue itachi uchiha hasta antes de su deserción a causa de la masacre uchiha, se prometió a si mismo llevarlo ante la justicia, fue considerado el mayor candidato al godaime hokage antes de ser derrotado por Naruto Namikaze, acostumbra vestir el uniforme jounin de konoha.

Sayuri Uchiha: Es una joven de 16 años, hermana melliza de uchiha sasuke, actualmente considerado uno de los 3 criminales más peligrosos en el libro bingo de konoha, tiene cabello negro hasta los hombros lacio y algo puntiagudo en algunas partes, tiene la piel pálida y los ojos negros característicos de su clan, acostumbra vestir mallon negro, botas de combate negras y sudadera negra con marcas de garra rojas de capucha, es una de las solteras más codiciadas en la aldea e incluso por el propio concejo a causa de su linaje, sayuri en un acto extraño de acontecimientos fue la mejor amiga del archienemigo de su hermano, Nanikaze Naruto, a pesar de que sasuke le tenía gran resentimiento al antes mencionado nunca se opuso a su amistad con su hermana al considerarlo el único digno de ayudarla a revivir al clan uchiha, a diferencia de sasuke ella siempre tuvo dudas sobre lo que orillo a itachi a matar al clan, es muy amiga de todos los de su generación y del equipo de gai, su sueño es encontrar alguien que vea mas allá de su estatus y tener una familia además de que su hermano encuentre la paz, tiene el rango de jounin dentro de konoha.

(Kukuku tengo grandes planes para este personaje kukuku, planes que ninguno de ustedes esperan kukukuku)

Akane Uzumaki: Es una mujer joven de 21 años, la primogénita del yondaime hokage y senju kushina, su cabello es rojo y largo llegando hasta su cintura de un tono más intenso que el de su madre y su hermano, tiene ojos purpura, piel blanca y es considerada la mujer más deseada en konoha, poco o nada se sabe en cuanto a lo que cruza por la mente de kasumi, en palabras de sus padres es posiblemente la mujer más contradictoria con la que hayan tratado, hasta antes de los 9 años era el orgullo del clan senju, con una educación digna de una daimyo, elegante, delicada pero con un carácter firme kasumi era la indiscutible heredera del clan y rumores decían que sería la primera mujer hokage, sin embargo en su cumpleaños número 9 todo en ella cambio para siempre convirtiéndose en una chica rebelde, maleducada y sin el menor grado de respeto hacia la autoridad y con un rencor especialmente grande hacia sus padres, recalco muchas veces que su sueño era convertirse en la primera mujer hokage para hacer grandes cambios no solo en konoha sino que en el concejo mismo cosa que le valió el repudio de parte de los ancianos oconsiderandola una grave amenaza a sus intereses, su reputación en el mundo shinobi es tan grande que muchos la llaman la versión itachi del clan senju aunque ella ha renunciado a ese apellido adoptando el uzumaki, desde joven ha sido considerada una prodigio que incluso hoy en dia muchos creen que llegara a igualar al yondaime hokage.

Cuando conoció a Naruto Namikaze esta le tomo n cariño muy particular que fue interpretado por muchos como amor de pareja cosa que le valió rumores donde la tachaban de asaltacunas pero dichos rumores cesaron cuando salió a la luz que ella mantenía una relación con itachi que duro un año antes de la masacre uchiha, fue la jounin-sensei del equipo 7 formado por Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Namikaze Naruto junto a Kakashi Hatake, el afecto fraternal que tenia por naruto llego al punto que declaro que su nuevo sueño era ayudar a dicho chico a ser hokage y convertirse en su mano derecha, actualmente ostenta el rango jounin dentro de konoha y es posiblemente el 3er ninja más fuerte de la aldea.

Vuelvo a aclarar que este fic es un triple salto en la estabilidad de naruto, Naruto Bueno, Naruto Malvado y lo que me gusta llamar el Naruto Caótico que es una combinación de los dos anteriores, este fic contiene escenas que si bien no considero 100% oscuras si pueden llegar a herir la sensibilidad del lector, si e consideras una persona sensible te aconsejo que no leas este fic, esto se podría decir que es lo mas dark que eh escrito en mi tiempo como autor, sin embargo tengo un límite tampoco escribí nada del otro mundo, puedo soportar desmembrados, sangre y asesinatos pero los que como yo se han aventurado al rango M en los fics del idioma ingles al igual que yo estoy seguro que se han topado por lo menos en una ocasión con el tipo de fic que por lo menos yo no creo ser capaz de escribir sin vomitar, un fic que sencillamente a mi no me gustaría escribir, un tipo de gore y, violencia y demás que ya está fuera de los limites que mi mente es capaz de tolerar, estoy hablando de los poco comunes fics de rango MA, es un tipo de fic por encima del rango M que están prohibidos en muchos foros.

Creo que cada quien tiene cierta moral para saber que escribir y que no y ténganlo por seguro que ese tipo de fics es algo que jamás podre volver a leer ni mucho menos escribir, fetiches, violaciones, pdo-fi-li-a, naruto al que le cortan los testículos, escenas tan inmundas que me tomo mucho tiempo volver a leer fics, sencillamente no les recomiendo estos fics.

Sin más que decir…..

Que empiece el show

XXXXXXXXXX

Amor y odio: Emociones hermanas que reinan la realidad

The house of demon, la prisión más segura a la disposición de konoha, construida a una distancia segura de esta misma, es un lugar contradictorio donde no se sabe si es un privilegio o una maldición ser asignado como guardia de esta prisión, a diferencia de una prisión normal este lugar no tiene más que 1 celda, fue diseñada para contener únicamente un prisionero, fue creada durante los tiempos del shodaime con ayuda de Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama y el propio shodaime hokage, el propósito original de esta prisión era contener a Uchiha Madara en el remoto caso de que pudieran capturarlo con vida cuando aun este poderoso ninja estaba entre los vivos, esta prisión ha sido el hogar temporal de los prisioneros de guerra más poderosos e importantes que ha tenido konoha en sus manos, usada en sujetos a los que sencillamente no pueden tener contacto con el exterior.

La prisión es un lugar impresionante por decir lo menos, consiste en un cráter colosal formado por la naturaleza misma, en medio de este cráter solo hay una torre alta construida con jutsus doton, por lo menos de unos 15 metros de alto, en la cima de esta hay una plataforma en la cual está la prisión, es un edificio de dos pisos de alto totalmente tapizado de sellos explosivos, el cráter está repleto de un valle de espinas creado por el shodaime en un mar de agua hecho por el nidaime, básicamente la única forma de accesar a la prisión es por unos sellos creados por mito, por si todo esto no fuera suficiente los alrededores del cráter se encuentras siendo custodiados por un escuadron anbu personales del yondaime hokage, todos posicionados estratégicamente en torres de vigilancia, todo el contorno del cráter es alimentado por jutsus de fuego creando un anillo de fuego y por si fuera poco el interior del edifico es custodiado por anbus de raíz.

Cabe resaltar el hecho de que en estos momentos una celda en especifico tiene múltiples sellos de gravedad, chakra, sonido y resistencia para evitar la mayor movilidad posible, además de una barrera hecha de cadenas doradas puesta por la propia esposa del hokage, este tipo de seguridad es lo mejor que konoha tiene que ofrecer y originalmente estaba destinada para orochimaru o itachi pero esta vez desgraciadamente no es así.

En el último piso de la prisión a lo largo de un pasillo dos filas de unos 10 anbu están custodiando una enorme puerta de acero con dos más parados junto a dicha puerta, la puerta tiene gruesas cadenas de oro tapizándola.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh MALDITOS TRAIDORES AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—

Los gritos de locura que salían de la celda eran terribles, eran desgarradores, cargados de dolor, odio y una gran locura, los anbu no se mostraban en lo más mínimo perturbados, el prisionero llevaba días gritando lo mismo.

—Me sorprende que no haya quedado afónico, lleva días gritando de esa forma, me pregunto aun como diablos dedujo que todo esto es un plan del alto mando— murmuro uno de los anbu en tono de broma, normalmente los raíz no se les permite mostrar emociones pero cuando danzo no está presente se podían dar ese lujo.

—MI CABEZA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAQUENME DE AQUÍ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—

Esta vez no solo sonaban gritos, también resonaban golpes hacia las paredes.

—Dentro de unos días el será ejecutado asi perder la voz es el menor de sus problemas, en cuanto a como lo dedujo no es muy difícil, este sujeto puede ser un cabeza hueca idealista como lo era el sandaime hokage pero sigue siendo posiblemente el ninja más fuerte de la aldea junto al yondaime hokage, tiene la experiencia suficiente y el tiempo para pensar tras esa celda y llegar fácilmente a esa conclusión— respondió otro anbu seriamente ante lo que todos asintieron.

—Casi ciento lastima por él, pensar que este tipo estuvo a punto de ser el godaime hokage y ahora es un simple traidor condenado a ejecución—

—AHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH PORQUE AMI AHHHHHHHHHHHHH MALDITA SEA AHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKING BITCH AHHHHHHHHHHH—

—Un me sorprende como diablos fue que el yondaime acepto esto, siempre supe que él se dejaba mangonear fácilmente por el concejo pero jamás pensé que al punto de hacer esto a su propio…. —

—Recuerda que danzo-sama tiene estrictamente prohibido hablar de esto, en cuanto a porque yondaime acepto esto es porque teme a que namikaze llegue al poder, descubra la verdad y decida condenarlo por sus crímenes, solo por eso acepto formar este plan con danzo-sama— dijo otro de los anbu silenciando a sus compañeros.

Pasaron los minutos y todo quedo en silencio, los gritos del prisionero cesaron, cosa que alarmo ligeramente a la raíz.

—Mejor me asomo de el— murmuro uno de los anbu junto a la puerta abriendo una especie de perta pequeña que permitía asomarse hacia dentro, lo que vio lo dejo totalmente helado.

El prisionero es un adolescente de unos 16 años, es bastante alto para su edad, mide alrededor de 1.80, su piel es bastante pálida, casi a la par de cierto sannin serpiente, su cuerpo está lleno de heridas, contusiones y sangre seca, es algo musculoso pero sin llegar a la exageración, músculos marcados sin ser robusto, tiene el cabello rubio de punta salvaje con dos mechones enmarcando su cara y ojos azules profundos como el océano, su vestimenta consiste en un maltrecho uniforme jounin y sobre su frente descansa el protector de konoha, el joven se encontraba de rodillas en el piso vomitando una gran cantidad de sangre, sus ojos sangraba igualmente y con su mano derecha sujetaba con fuerza su corazón.

—Maldita sea, ABRAN LA PUERTA— exigió el anbu ganando la confusión de sus compañeros.

— ¿De qué hablas?, sabes que tenemos ordenes muy estrictas de no abrir esa puerta— dijo uno de los anbu evidentemente confundido.

—El prisionero se está muriendo, está en nuestras órdenes que se mantenga con vida hasta la ejecución así que no pierdan el tiempo y habrán la jodida puerta— exigió el anbu esta vez más amenazante ganando un asentimiento de sus compañeros.

Otro de los anbu se acerco a las puertas de la celda con un papel con un sello en las manos, pego el sello en la puerta la cual comenzó a brillar en azul.

—Ya saben que hacer— pronto los 22 anbu comenzaron a formar posiciones de mano a gran velocidad concentrando enormes cantidades de chakra. —Fuin Kai— pronto los sellos que evitaban que la puerta sea abierta desaparecieron y las cadenas de oro cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

Sin perder el tiempo los raíz entraron a la celda para encontrarse con la escena que aun no podían creer, el hombre que fue reconocido como uno de los más poderosos de konoha estaba reducido a una mera sombra de su propio ser, de rodillas tratando de mantenerse con vida, sangrando profundamente por los ojos y por la boca sujetándose el corazón aferrándose a la vida, todo en medio de la blanca habitación cuyas paredes brillaban a causa de los sellos..

— ¡Mierda! Traigan un medico— los anbu corrieron hacia el hombre con dos de ellos ayudándolo a levantarse y casi al instante llego un ninja medico.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?— exigió el médico al ver el deplorable estado del rubio.

—No sabemos, solo dejo de gritar y entro en una especie de crisis—

—No tenemos tiempo solo recuéstenlo en el piso—

Los anbu hicieron lo ordenado por el médico, las manos de dicha persona fueron envueltas en un resplandor verde y comenzó a revisar lentamente el cuerpo de naruto, se quedo en silencio por lo que parecieron ser horas antes de que sus ojos se ensancharon con horror y miedo.

— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto uno de los anbu preocupado al ver al médico.

El médico no respondió, simplemente saco un bisturí y sin remordimiento alguno apuñalo la cara del paciente dejando un espectáculo de sangre.

—IDIOTA, SABES LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER— grito otro de los hombres de danzo tomando del cuello de la camisa al médico, este no se mostro perturbado, simplemente realizo un sello de mano. —Kai— lo que sucedió a continuación helo la sangre de todos los presentes, el desastre provocado por la sangre desapareció, la habitación se oscureció ya que los sellos dejaron de brillar y lo mas importante fue que el cuerpo del prisionero comenzó a desaparecer.

—Genjutsu…— susurro el médico dejando helados a los anbu que al instante se pusieron en guardia comenzando a temer lo peor.

Una serie de esferas negras liquidas comenzaron a emerger del suelo y entonces el infierno se desato.

XXXXXXXXXX

—Ahhh esto si que es vida— gimió uno de los anbu del hokage con máscara de pájaro, dicho hombre estaba en una torre alrededor del cráter de la prisión en compañía de otros 5 anbus.

—Joder tori, ¿Cómo diablos puedes estar tan tranquilo en esta situación?, se supone que estamos cuidando de un ninja de nivel SS, tenemos que estar en guardia en todo momento o vamos a morir— gruño otro anbu con máscara de tigre evidentemente molesto.

—No se dé que te preocupas tora, por si no lo recuerdas esta prisión fue creada especialmente para el mismísimo madara y está siendo custodiada en el interior por los anbu de danzo-sama, nuestra presencia aquí es mera formalidad ya que es imposible que esa cosa escape de ahí— dijo otro hombre con máscara de dragón jugando cartas con otros dos anbu con máscara de oso y perro.

¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! BOOOM! ¡BOOOM!

Literalmente los anbu dieron un brinco al escuchar semejante explosión, sus miradas se posaron en la prisión y solo pudieron palidecer al ver que un enorme pilar de fuego llegaba hasta el cielo a causa de una explosión, no tenían que ser genios como para no darse cuenta de que la prisión había explotado posiblemente producto de algún jutsu, en un borrón de velocidad la prisión estaba totalmente rodeada de unos 40 anbu contando a los que mantenían el anillo de fuego.

—Mierda, ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?— exclamo tori mirando como el fuego se avivaba a causa del viento.

—Posiblemente el demonio trato de escapar y los hombres de danzo—sama se sacrificaron para evitarlo— murmuro kuma sin dejar de mirar el lugar.

Los murmullos entre los ninjas eran el único sonido en toda la zona pero pronto el silencio invadió a los presentes ya que nadie creía lo que en ese instante estaba pasando, nadando entre el agua y las espinas se podía distinguir un cuerpo totalmente carbonizado, nadaba a una velocidad impresionante, es mas esa cosa ni siquiera debería moverse, pronto el cadáver llego a la orilla y atravesó el anillo de fuego poniéndose lentamente de pie.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto?— pregunto tora pero todos estaban demasiado asustados para siquiera moverse.

De pronto en el aire comenzaron a formarse una serie de esferas negras liquidas, todas del tamaño de una bola de beisbol, las esferas comenzaron a entrar lentamente en el cuerpo humanoide y ante el horror de todos el cuerpo comenzó a regenerarse, primero todo lo quemado comenzó a caerse dejando expuesto un esqueleto con órganos visibles, luego una capa de músculos comenzó a formarse dejando el horrible espectáculo de un ser sin piel, finalmente su pie, uñas, cabello y demás partes comenzaron a formarse dejando expuesto a ni más ni menos que su prisionero, Namikaze Naruto, tal cual como dios lo trajo al mundo con una expresión prácticamente psicópata en su rostro libre de heridas.

—Tiene que ser una broma— murmuro inu horrorizado ante lo que veía.

— ¿Qué ESTAN ESPERANDO?, ATAQUEN— exclamo tora siendo el primero en salir del shock, este no era el naruto namikaze que el recordaba, alguien lleno de calor, alegría y buenos sentimientos, lo que estaba frente a ellos era alguna clase de demonio salido del mismísimo averno.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh— todos dieron un grito de guerra con sus ninjato en mano lanzándose al ataque con toda la intención de matar.

Por su parte naruto seguía con una expresión de locura, de pronto en el cielo y sin que los anbu lo notaran una enorme cantidad de esferas negras del tamaño de canicas comenzaron a formarse, todas de la misma sustancia negra que regenero al rubio.

—Gudodama— fue el único susurro saliente de los labios del adolescente antes de suceder lo que solo podría ser descrito como una masacre,

A tan solo centímetros de ser tocado por las armas de sus enemigos las canicas negras comenzaron a descender como su de una lluvia se tratase, las esferas atravesaban brazos, manos, piernas, torso y cabezas de los pobres ninja como si de balas se tratase, estos no tenían ni tiempo de gritar antes de que las canicas dejaban agujeros perfectamente circulares por todos sus cuerpos, el ataque duro lo que parecieron ser minutos hasta que solo quedaban los cadáveres y un enorme charco de sangre de los anbu.

Naruto cayó de rodillas respirando con dificultad sujetando su garganta en un intento de tomar mayor oxigeno.

—Te dije que no te excedieras, esta es la primera vez que usas mi poder y aun eres tan débil como ese humano al que llaman el yondaime hokage, en tu nivel actual tu cuerpo no puede resistir mi poder, de hecho es un milagro que no te hayas desmayado con una regeneración de ese nivel, después de todo en más de una ocasión ya has regenerado algún brazo o una pierna con el poder curativo que ya poseías— gruño una voz gutural en su cabeza.

—Era la única forma de acabar con esto rápido, no puedo perder mi tiempo aquí, tengo que buscar a hamura-sensei, necesito respuestas ahora— respondió naruto tajantemente, con muchos esfuerzo puso su desnudo cuerpo de pie y camino con algo de dificultad a las torres de los anbu, rápidamente tomo cualquier cosa que pudiera serle útil, un uniforme anbu para vestirse, armas, medicinas, provisiones y el poco dinero que tenia. —Con ese nivel de poder los hombres de minato llegaran aquí en cuestión de horas, debo largarme de aquí— murmuro para sí a punto de irse cuando algo llamo completamente su atención, en una de las mesas había un paquete de cigarrillos y un mechero completamente nuevos, se lo pensó por unos momentos antes de encogerse en hombros. —Nunca es tarde para empezar— tomo la cajetilla, puso uno de los tabacos en su boca y lo encendió antes de desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad.

XXXXXXXXXX

La oficina del hokage se encontraba en un silencio letal dadas las últimas noticias, la tensión era palpable en el ambiente, entre los presentes se encontraban los ninjas de rango jounin incluidos los jefes de clan, el hokage y un anbu de rango capitán.

—Me estas queriendo decir que nuestra mejor prisión quedo inservible, 70 ninjas están muertos y que el prisionero de rango SS ha escapado, mas te vale que esto no se trate de una broma porque si es así es una broma de muy mal gusto— gruño el yondaime hokage soltando un colosal instinto asesino que dejo pálidos a todos los presentes con excepción de unos pocos y literalmente el pobre anbu estaba de rodillas respirando con dificultad.

—Le juro que es verdad hokage-sama, tal y como usted lo ordeno habíamos ido a la prisión con el fin de transferir a naruto namikaze a la aldea para su ejecución, cuando llegamos encontramos la prisión en ruinas y quemada, los cuerpos de 40 de nuestros anbu con múltiples agujeros en sus cuerpos provocados por alguna técnica desconocida y las partes carbonizadas de algunos de los anbus de danzo-sama— explico el anbu tratando de respirar una vez que minato se calmo.

—No veo de que se preocupan por ese demonio, en todo caso si la prisión está destruida posiblemente el murió dentro de ella, ardiendo en el infierno como tiene que ser— dijo un jounin al azar al cual muchos le daban la razón y unos pocos entre ellos dos de las hijas del hokage lo miraran con odio.

—Esa clase de pendejez son el motivo por el que escoria como tú no son más que la carne de cañón en las misiones, modera tu forma de hablar de él en mi presencia si no quieres morir— semejantes palabras fueron pronunciadas por ni más ni menos que Akane Uzumaki, la hija mayor del hokage y jounin de elite.

El jounin trago saliva visiblemente y sabiamente decidió no decir nada.

—El no está muerto, si tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que todos los anbu personales de hokage-sama están muertos, aunque nos cueste creerlo naruto-san asesino a esos hombres y escapo— murmuro shibi abúrame con algo de tristeza en su voz.

—El ya tenía una mente muy inestable, desde pequeño experimento el infierno en vida, y por si fuera poco lo encerramos y condenamos a ejecución sin estar seguros, con toda franqueza no me sorprende que lo haya hecho— explico inocihi yamanaka de acuerdo con shibi.

—Todo por culpa de un juicio mal ejecutado— esta vez dijo sayuri uchiha mirando con repudio al yondaime hokage.

—Como te atreves a hablarle al hokage así mocosa— amenazo kushina mirando fríamente a la joven, esta no se dejo amedrentar y le devolvió la mirada con su sharingan.

—Ese chico fue el mejor ninja en konoha, la protegió con su vida innumerables veces y asi es como le pagas, sarutobi-sama debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba—

—Ese demonio merecía morir—

—Fui un pésimo maestro para él, el merecía algo mejor y aun asi nunca me odio, maldición que has hecho minato-sensei—

—Mátenlo, ese mocoso es el kyuubi en forma humana—

—Casi mata a hinata-sama, por mí que se pudra en el infierno—

—Como se atreven a hablar asi de él, salvo sus traseros muchas veces bola de hipócritas—

Pronto la situación se convirtió en un debate, por un lado los pocos que estaban de lado de naruto que eran kakashi hatake, kurenai yuhi, asuma sarutobi, gai maito, rock lee, tenzo, chouza akimichi, inoichi yamanaka, shikaku nara, tsume inuzuka, shibi abúrame, kasumi senju, akane uzumaki y otros pocos jounin, por otro lado los que tenían profundo resentimiento o aversión que eran la mayoría de los jounin entre los que destacaba neji hyuga, menma senju y hiashi hyuga, también estaban unos pocos como mito senju, arashi senju, kushina senju y minato senju que se mantenían neutrales ante la situación, finalmente antes de que las cosas se salieran de control minato decidió ponerle fin a la discusión.

—SUFICIENTE, ESCUCHENME TODOS USTEDES, YO SOY EL HOKAGE, EL QUE TIENE LA ULTIMA PALABRA SOBRE TODOS USTEDES, SI ES NEGRO Y YO QUIERO QUE SEA BLANCO ES BLANCO Y PUNTO, SI YO DIGO QUE ES CULPABLE Y ES INOCENTE DE TODOS MODOS ES CULPABLE, ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO SI NARUTO ES INOCENTE, USTEDES TIENEN ORDENES DE MI QUE ACATARAN LES GUSTE O NO, TODOS PREPARENSE PORQUE MAÑANA A PRIMERA HORA SALDRAN EN UNA BUSQUEDA Y ASESINATO HACIA ESE HOMBRE, LES HA QUEDADO CLARO— todo quedo en silencio al escuchar el grito encolerizado de su hokage, incluso sus propios hijos se quedaron en shock, todos salieron de la oficina algunos abatidos y decepcionados y la mayoría con nuevos ánimos preparándose para una "cacería de zorros" como ellos lo llamaban, akane fue la ultima en salir con solo unas palabras dedicadas a sus progenitores.

—Me dan asco, ojala hubieran muerto en el ataque del kyuubi, pos culpa de ustedes todo esto está pasando— sentencio akane cruelmente antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Una vez solos finalmente ambos padres se rompieron.

—Somos basura minato…..basura, nuestro bebe es un asesino, nuestra aka-chan nos detesta, mi pequeño Naru-chan debe estar por ahí solo, herido, asustado— kushina solo podía llorar amargamente en los brazos de su marido que poco podia consolarla ya que él estaba igual de roto.

—Lo se kushina lo sé …..qué clase de hokage…olvida eso que clase de padre soy…..estoy ordenando a mis propios hijos ir a matar a su hermano …..soy basura…soy basura…..y lo peor de todo es que sigo pensando que esto es lo mejor para el pueblo— ambos padres solo podían llorar por motivos que nadie comprende, su obsesión por el pueblo llevo al mundo a esta situación y solo se puede rezar a kami con que este no se destruya.

XXXXXXXXXX

Por su parte naruto caminaba con gran esfuerzo hacia una cueva en medio del bosque con la intención de reponer fuerzas, se sentía terriblemente fatal, era un milagro que aun estuviera consciente.

—Finalmente llegue— gruño recostándose sobre la pared y con esfuerzo sacando una píldora de alimento de entre las bolsas del uniforme anbu.

—Parece ser que finalmente recuperaste tu cordura, es una pena realmente me gusto tu faceta de psicópata, nunca había visto una forma tan ingeniosa de asesinar con mis gudodama— habló una vez más su voz interna con un tono algo perturbador, naruto solo sujeto su cabeza algo irritado.

—Cállate— exigió naruto demasiado agotado como para soportar las tonterías de su inquilino.

—Esto es muy nostálgico, recuerdo bien este lugar, es el lugar donde tú y yo nos conocimos por primera vez, ahora entiendo porque indra a menudo decía que yo era como un profeta, todas mis afirmaciones terminan convirtiéndose en realidad— murmuro desde las sombras de la cueva una voz que naruto reconoció al instante.

—Hamura-sensei— murmuro naruto con voz débil tratando de ponerse de pie mientras que desde las sombras salía hamura, no había cambiado nada en los últimos 10 años excepto por el hecho de que ahora no usaba su turbante dejando expuestos sus cuernos y llevaba una venda en los ojos que impedía dejar expuesto su rinnegan.

—Mejor no te esfuerces en ponerte de pie, tu cuerpo aun es muy débil y no está nada acostumbrado al chakra bijuu, es natural que estés en ese estado, aunque tal como dijo juubi, jamás había visto una forma tan ingeniosa de matar con las gudodamas, cuando finalicemos tu formación puede que incluso te conviertas en mi igual—

— ¿De qué demonios hablas?, ¿Cómo sabias que volvería aquí?, ¿Cómo sabes de la voz en mi cabeza si tan solo hace unas horas yo me entere de que existía?, ¿Cómo sabes de las gudodamas?— pregunto naruto ahora evidentemente confundido ganando una risa de hamura.

—Eres muy inocente mi querido discípulo, desde que nos conocimos nunca te preguntaste porque evadía todas tus preguntas sobre mi persona, sobre mi pasado, nunca cuestionaste alguna vez como tenía el conocimiento que tengo ni el poder que poseo, nunca viste mas allá de mi, si yo hubiera sido un villano y hubiera decidido matarte posiblemente lo hubiera hecho sin darte la oportunidad de saber si quiera que yo era tu asesino, no puedo culparte de ello al 100% de esto ya que después de todo eres el descendiente de ashura— divago hamura ganando una mirada en naruto que nunca había sido dirigida hacia el ,una mirada de desconfianza.

— ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?— exigió naruto en un tono esta vez más firme preparándose para pelear de ser necesario ocultando un kunai bajo la manga, todo para la diversión de hamura.

—Hahaha parece que se te está olvidando que yo te enseñe todo lo que sabes mocoso, tu inquilino al que acabas de conocer no hará nada para ayudarte en mi contra, tú sigues siendo un insecto tratando de pelear contra dios así que ahórrate el ridículo, de cualquier forma no vengo a atacarte, de hecho yo estoy de cierta forma de tu lado así que mejor guarda silencio ya que tu y yo tendremos una muy larga conversación— naruto apretó los puños con rabia e impotencia ya que sabía que las palabras de hamura eran ciertas, estaba orgulloso de su poder, menma, kasumi, arashi, akane, tsunade, kushina e incluso jiraiya eran incapaces de hacerle frente a pesar de ser algunos de los mejores ninjas que la aldea tenía que ofrecer, solo minato era capaz de pelear a la par con el pero el sabía muy bien que por más poderosos que fuera aun era un genin tratando de enfrentar a un dios comparado con hamura que era capaz de controlar los cielos a voluntad propia.

—Creo que comienzas a entender las cosas, creo que estas buscando respuestas, como tu mentor creo que va siendo hora de que las obtengas— cualquier rastro de sarcasmo o burla fue borrado totalmente del rostro de hamura siendo remplazado por una seriedad total. —Desde tu nacimiento naruto yo siempre supe que tú eras especial, yo supe desde el inicio que tu y yo no éramos tan diferentes, que tu y yo estábamos destinados a conocernos, te eh observado desde los inicios el día en que naciste, desde el día en que tus padres labraron egoístamente lo que ellos creían debía ser tu destino, desde el día en que comenzó esa mentira que ha sido tu vida—

— ¿Mis padres?, tiene que ser una broma, yo soy un huérfano, uno de los tantos huérfanos cuyos padres murieron en el ataque del kyuubi, me estas mintiendo— murmuro naruto tratando de no creer lo dicho por hamura.

—No tengo nada para probar que lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad, soy alguien táctico, cuando no deseo mentir sencillamente evado las preguntas para no responderlas y por ende no tener que mentir, solo una vez te eh mentido en el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, sin embargo tu puedes saber si miento o no, después de todos es una de las tantas habilidades que en estos momentos estas asimilando gracias a juubi— respondió hamura mientras los ojos de naruto se abrían como platos inconscientemente recordando algunos detalles de su entrenamiento con hamura, cada vez que trataba de preguntarle ciertas cosas el evadía las preguntas, además tenía razón, el poder de su nuevo inquilino le hacía sentir cosas que hasta hace unos días hubiera sido incapaz de sentir, entre ellas las verdades y las mentiras.

—Bien, te escucho—

—Dime naruto, ¿Realmente nunca te has preguntado porque las personas de la aldea te tienen tanto odio?, ¿Por qué solo tú y ningún otro huérfano fueron víctimas de los abusos indescriptibles a los que fuiste sometido?, ¿No recuerdas la fecha en que particularmente eran demasiado crueles contigo?, ¿Las cosas que decían?, ¿El particular interés que senju akane tiene en ti?, ¿Por qué yondaime hokage siempre fue indiferente contigo?, Su necedad de mantenerte alejado de su familia, su necedad de que tu no existieras, su necedad de negarte el rango que con tantos esfuerzos ganaste llegando tan lejos como para acusarte de traición e incluso arrebatarte al amor de tu vida, trata de recordar todas esas cosas— naruto se sujeto la cabeza gruñendo de dolor mientras múltiples recuerdos inundaban su mente.

Flashback

—Feliz cumpleaños naruto— exclamo hiruzen con una gran sonrisa mientras depositaba en las manos de un pequeño naruto de 3 años un pequeño paquete que contenía algún regalo.

— ¿Qué es un cumpleaños jiji?, ¿Se come?— pregunto naruto inocentemente ganando una risilla del viejo kage.

—Cumpleaños naruto, no es algo que se coma, es una fecha muy especial para las personas el día en que naces, el día en que vienes a este mundo, las personas normalmente lo celebran haciendo una fiesta al cumpleañero y dándole regalos y todos su cariño, 10 de octubre, es el día de tu cumpleaños— explico hiruzen pero vio que naruto se desanimaba.

—No me gusta mi cumpleaños—

— ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no?— pregunto hiruzen preocupado por la respuesta del niño.

—Ese día es cuando los del orfanato me lastiman mas, dicen que es un dia maldito donde debo ser castigado— respondió naruto bajando la mirada sin notar el pequeño rastro de instinto asesino que escapo del cuerpo de sarutobi por tan solo un segundo.

—Pero esta vez será diferente naruto, este cumpleaños lo pasaras en mi casa con mi familia, hoy regresa mi hijo asuma de la capital del fuego estoy seguro de que te alegrara conocerlo— dijo sarutobi dejando emocionado al niño.

— ¿Y habrá ramen?— pregunto naruto con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Mucho ramen naruto— respondió hiruzen antes de ser jalado por naruto hacia el compuesto sarutobi, tan rápido como ambos se fueron de entre las sombras salieron un grupo formado por 5 anbus que rápidamente tomaron un pedazo de papel tirado en el suelo.

—Cuales son las ordenes— pregunto un anbu al que sostenía la nota.

—Investigar al personal del orfanato y matar a todos los implicados, sandaime-sama quiere que colguemos las cabezas en el centro del pueblo como un ejemplo para los demás— respondió el líder como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

Fin del flashback

Fashback

—Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querido zorro, feliz cumpleaños ti— un grupo formado por unos 5 aldeanos en un callejón de konoha golpeaban con alegría enfermiza a un naruto de unos 6 años que se encontraba hecho bolita en una esquina tratando de reducir el dolor de los golpes.

—Por favor….dejenme…snif…..que les hice— susurro el niño llorando el niño ganando una patada por parte de uno de los aldeanos.

—Nacer pendejo, eso es lo que has hecho— grito el hombre encolerizado tomando de sus cabellos al niño elevándolo a su altura.

—Déjenme— suplico el niño pero los aldeanos solo rieron.

—Hahahhahahaha quiere llorar, quiere llorar, el gran zorro de nueve colas quiere llorar hahahahahaha—

—Mas te vale no ir de chismosa con el sandaime si no la próxima vez haremos algo más que pegarte pedazo de mierda, tú tienes que aguantarte a lo que te hagamos, solo para eso existes, ser nuestro pendejo, nada más y nada menos hhahahahahaha— se burlo el hombre que lo sostenía riendo cruelmente escupiéndole la cara y arrojándolo al suelo sin cuidado alguno.

Fin del flashback

Flashback

—Por favor ya déjenme— grito un naruto de 5 años casi 6, estaba amarrado con unas cuerdas siendo rodeado por unos 5 niños de su misma edad o un poco mayores, solo se podía ver su cara ya que su cabeza era cubierta por la capucha de su sudadera.

—Ni lo sueñes marica, mi viejo me ha dicho que entre más te golpeemos me comprara mas juguetes así que comencemos la diversión— exclamo uno de los niños aparentemente el líder del grupo con una sonrisa arrogante, todos sostenían palos gruesos.

—Vamos a jugar a la piñata— exclamo otro niño y pronto todos comenzaron a golpear brutalmente a naruto con sus gruesos garrotes, esto continuo por lo que parecieron ser minutos hasta que naruto termino lleno de moretones, con un ojo hinchado y sangrando por su boca.

—Hahaha mi papa tenía razón hahahaha es divertido pegarle a este perdedor— la golpiza habría continuado de no ser porque 5 cadenas de oro brotaron del piso sujetando firmemente a los ahora asustados bullies.

—Que 5 niños golpeen a uno solo es uno de los actos más patéticos y cobardes que eh visto, francamente con las putas que tienen por madres y los pendejos que tienen por padres no debería sorprenderme— dijo una voz tranquila y femenina entre las sombras enfureciendo a los 5 matones.

— ¿Quién diablos esta ahí?, salde donde quiera que estés perra— exigió el líder pero palideció enormemente cuando de entre las sombras salió una niña de unos 10 años de edad ero bien arreglada podía pasar por unos 13 años, tenía el pelo corto hasta los hombros, piel blanca y ojos purpura, la niña vestía el típico uniforme de los ninjas de konoha, sandalias ninja azules y el protector de konoha sobre su frente, además llevaba sobre su espalda una katana de empuñadura roja.

—Akane-sama—susurro uno de los niños reconociendo a la hija mayor del hokage.

—La misma akane que según papa golpeo a todos los hijos de los concejales civiles— murmuro el líder asustado.

—Oh, tu eres el hijo de ese chunin ebrio y patético que siempre le besa los pies a minato por unos miserables ryus, ahora sé porque eres tan patético como para escudarte tras tus amigos igual o más patéticos que tu para golpear a alguien más débil que tu, creo que debes conocer la humillación y aprender algo de humildad, con gusto me encargo de eso— tras terminar semejante sentencia y sin ningún ápice de compasión akane desactivo sus cadenas de oro y haciendo gala de una velocidad increíble corto las ropas de os 5 niños en pedazos con su katana dejándolos como dios los trajo al mundo.

Los 5 niños horrorizados y aterrados salieron corriendo gritando cosas sobre pelirrojas demonio, por su parte akane dejo escapar un pesado suspiro y se acerco hacia donde estaba el maltrecho niño, con su katana corto las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban.

—Deberías tener más cuidado niño, no siempre habrá alguien cerca para salvarte ni mucho menos todos los bravucones serán tan blandos— gruño akane mirando seriamente al niño.

—Descuida, estoy acostumbrado a esto pero gracias por salvarme— respondió el pequeño quitándose la capucha y dedicándole una gran sonrisa a akane, no fue el hecho de que hace tan solo unos segundos su rostro estaba en un pésimo estado y ahora estaba libre de todo daño o imperfección lo que dejo totalmente helada a akane, fue su abundante cabellera rubia y sus profundos ojos azules lo que la dejo totalmente helada. —Hey one-chan, estas bien— pregunto naruto preocupado por su salvadora pero recibió una respuesta inesperada, la niña se lanzo hacia el tirándolo en el proceso y asfixiándolo en un abrazo posesivo.

—Te encontré, te encontré, te encontré— susurro la pelirroja entre lagrimas sin soltar al pequeño rubio, este estaba totalmente confundido pero no sabía porque pero el abrazo de la chica lo hacía sentir algo cálido que incluso su jiji no podía generar, era lo más cercano al amor familiar que había sentido, solo pudo corresponder al abrazo de la chica hasta quedar dormido en sus brazos.

Fin del flashback

Flashback

—Otou-san, puede venir naruto a comer con nosotros— pregunto una kasumi de unos 11 años vistiendo un pantalón ajustado, botines negros y una blusa sin mangas mirando suplicante a su padre.

La mirada del yondaime hokage se poso sobre un naruto de 11 años, tenía diferentes sentimientos en su mirada, rabia, enojo, tristeza e incertidumbre, todo esto fue notada por naruto el cual se dio vuelta con la clara intención de irse.

—Gracias por la invitación kasu-chan pero creo que mejor iré a comer con iruka-sensei— dijo naruto alejándose.

—Pero…—

—Kasumi déjalo— ordeno minato al ver que su hija estaba a punto de ir tras el rubio.

—Pero otou-san…. —

—Kasumi mantente alejada de ese chico, no quiero volverte a ver cerca de el—

— ¿Per porque?—

—Porque soy tu padre y so basta y sobra, no necesitas mas explicación—

Fin del flashback

Flashback

—Naruto Namikaze, por ser el culpable de la muerte de iruka y haber tratado de robar el pergamino prohibido te condeno a ser despojado de tu rango ninja y alejarte de konoha por el resto de tu vida— grito el yondaime hokage mirando con frialdad a un rubio de 12 años que tenía una mirada llena de tristeza, se veía roto emocionalmente.

— ¿Qué pendejadas dices minato?, naruto no fue el responsable de la muerte de iruka, el sacrifico noblemente su vida para evitar que mizuki se hiciera con el pergamino y naruto honro ese sacrificio acabando con mizuki, el no es el culpable de esto, el es un héroe— grito el sandaime mirando con furia al yondaime hokage que solo le dio una mirada de muerte.

—Maldita sea sarutobi que no te cabe en la puta cabeza que quiero a este mocoso alejado de la aldea— grito minato enojado ante el shock de naruto y de los presentes en la habitación.

—Como te atreves a faltarle al respeto a tus mayores mocoso— grito homura mirando fríamente al hokage.

—El único que puede faltarle al respeto a este viejo senil soy yo yondaime así que bájale a tus bolas y no se te olvida quienes somos— dijo danzo ya que no iba a permitir que ese mocos del hokage los desautorizara de tal forma.

—Tú puedes ser el hokage ahora pero nosotros llevamos comenzando este pueblo mucho antes de que tú siquiera existieras, nosotros tenemos poder para anular tus decisiones o en este caso tus caprichos estúpidos si no están dentro de los intereses de konoha, dejar que el novato del año no se convierta en un ninja no está dentro de estos intereses— respondió esta vez koharu igual de amenazante que los otros viejos.

Minato trato de buscar algún argumento para responder a los ancianos pero lastimosamente para el no encontró ninguno.

—Bien a partir de la próxima semana serán las asignaciones de los equipo ahora lárgate de mi vista— dijo minato mirando con frialdad a naruto.

Fin del flashback

Flashback

—Me complace anunciar que su próximo Godaime Hokage será Naruto Namikaze— exclamo el daimyo de fuego con gran orgullo provocando distintas reacciones, muchos sonreían mirando al joven naruto de 16 años cuya mano era levantada por el daimyo declarándolo ganador en medio de un campo de batalla totalmente destrozado, otros lo miraban con gran rencor pero aplaudían forzadamente para no dar una mala imagen.

—Felicidades naruto-kun— exclamo hinata hyuga corriendo hacia el joven envolviéndolo en un abrazo. (Versión Road to ninja)

—Creo que es mi deber felicitar al campeón— dijo minato acercándose hacia naruto con una falsa sonrisa apretándole la mano con demasiada fuerza. —Disfrútalo mientras puedas porque de mi cuenta corre que no llegaras al poder— amenazo el yondaime hokage al oido de naruto.

Fin del Flashback

Flashback

Naruto caminaba hacia su casa situada en uno de los mejores barrios de konoha con la clara intención de dormir a lado de su prometida, Hinata Hyuga, llevaba varios días asistiendo a reuniones hasta la madrugada con homura y koharu ya que estos eran los encargados de enseñarle todos los tramites con los que tendría que lidiar después de la coronación de hokage que tendría lugar en unos días.

—Finalmente todo mi esfuerzo está siendo recompensado, finalmente tendré todo lo que siempre quise, una familia con mi hina-chan, tengo mucho dinero y ahora la posición de hokage, además de aka-nee-chan como mi concejera, esto es increíble datebayo— exclamo naruto para sí mismo sin poder ocultar su emoción.

Finalmente llego a su casa, se quito las sandalias y se dirigió al segundo piso con la clara intención de dormir.

—Ohhh hina-chan estas tan apretada—

—Que ricoooo no pares cariño—

Naruto se quedo quiero por unos minutos reconociendo al instante el sonido de dos amantes haciendo el amor, lo peor de todo, una de las voces eran de su preciosa hina-chan.

Con evidente miedo en sus ojos corrió hacia la habitación que compartía con su novia solo para ver algo que lo destrozo por completo, su prometida, el amor de su vida, cabalgando salvajemente sobre la polla del hijo menor del yondaime hokage, menma senju.

— ¿Qué demonios significa esto?— grito naruto sacando a los dos traidores de su deleite.

—Naruto-kun, yo …..— hinata no encontraba forma alguna de explicar sus acciones.

— ¿No lo sabías?, hace un par de semanas mí viejo y hiashi-san hicieron un matrimonio arreglado entre hina-chan y yo, salimos unos días y la última semana nos hemos estado dando cariño— respondió menma arrogantemente rodeando posesivamente la cintura de la hyuga que aun seguía en estado de shock.

Naruto busco cualquier ápice de negación en la mirada de hinata con la esperanza de que las palabras del senju fueran mentira pero esta no fue capaz de mantener la mirada confirmando las palabras de menma.

—Puedes quedarte con toda confianza con el puesto de godaime hokage oh gran naruto-sama, yo me quede con algo mucho mejor, por cierto tu cama es mucho mas cómoda que la mía y quiero seguir montando un rato así que por favor vete unas dos horas y cierra la puerta cuando salgas— las palabras de menma fueron la gota que derramo el vaso.

¡BOOM!

Los vecinos salieron a toda velocidad al escuchar una enorme explosión proveniente de la casa de su bien conocido vecino, al llegar lo unicp que pudieron observar fue la casa antes de 3 pisos convertida en meras ruinas, un menma inconsciente con una profunda herida en el estomago, una hinata desnuda llorando a su lado con líquidos seminales cubriendo su cuerpo y finalmente un naruto namikaze con una expresión completamente psicópata muy alejada del hombre tranquilo y de corazón puro que todos conocian, emitiendo un aura monstruosa de chakra con un kunai lleno de sangre en su mano derecha.

Fin del flashback

Flashback

Podemos ver a un naruto en total estado de ebriedad sentado en la barra de un bar de mala muerte en el barrio rojo de konoha, todos le daban miradas de asco y repudio incluso el propio cantinero pero en estos momentos no le importaba en lo más mínimo, sentadas a sus lados izquierdo y derecho estaban akane y sayuri tratando de animarlo pero el hecho de que estaba bebiendo en grandes cantidades y aun tenía en la mano media botella de Vodka, uno demasiado fuerte.

—Naruto tienes que dejar de beber, esa perra no vale la pena— suplico sayuri tratando de quitarle la botella pero naruto la alejo de sus manos.

—Sayuri tiene razón, en unos días serás nombrado el godaime hokage, no tiene sentido que dejes que ese par de traidores te lo arruinen— dijo akane aun molesta recordando la fuerte discusión que tuvo con su padre cuando se entero de lo sucedido el cual solo se excuso afirmando que para la reconstrucción del clan senju seria muy beneficioso tener una alianza fuerte con el clan más poderoso de konoha pero ella sabía muy bien que su única intención había sido perjudicar a naruto.

—La amaba, yo la amaba, le entregue mi vida, y para que, para que se fuera con el maldito ese— murmuro naruto con voz débil dándole un enorme trago a su vodka.

Akane estaba a punto de replicar cuando noto un detalle extraño, la gente del bar comenzaba irse muy disimuladamente de una por una e incluso el cantinero que había ido supuestamente al baño había tardado demasiado.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto— dichas esas palabras y como por arte de magia las puertas del bar se rompieron y antes de que las dos kunoichis pudieran reaccionar naruto fue derrumbado de su asiento siendo sometido por unos 8 anbu que reconoció como algunos de los anbu personales de su padre, naruto estaba demasiado ebrio como para defenderse y no pudo evitar que una gran cantidad de sellos supresores fueran colocados sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué demonios?— alcanzo a exigir naruto aun en estado de ebriedad.

—¿Cuál es el significado de esto?— exigió sayuri sacando un kunai de su bolsa de armas junto con akane que saco su espada, ambas estaban a punto de atacar pero sayuri fue reprimida por cadenas de oro saliendo del piso y akane fue amenazada con un kunai en su cuello por ni más ni menos que su hermano, senju arashi, también reconoció a su hermana mito que inyectaba una especie de droga en el cuello de naruto dejándolo inconsciente.

Akane estaba a punto de exigir una explicación cuando por las puertas destruidas del bar entraron ni más ni menos que minato y kushina con expresiones impasibles en sus rostros.

—El traidor ha sido sometido otou-sama, nos vimos forzados a someter a estas dos ya que estaban a punto de interferir, no nos fue muy difícil, el tipo estaba totalmente ebrio— dijo mito en posición de firmes ante su padre el cual asintió.

—Buen trabajo mito-chan, arashi-chan— dijo kushina acercándose junto con minato.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando minato?— exigió akane mirando con rabia a su padre, no, a ese desconocido.

—Haciendo su trabajo, por voluntad del yondaime hokage-sama Namikaze Naruto queda arrestado y condenado a ejecución sin derecho a juicio por cargos de asesinato múltiple, experimentación ilegal e intento de asesinato hacia senju menma y su prometida hyuga hinata, también queda descalificado del torneo de los hokages y su derecho a ser el godaime hokage queda totalmente anulado— respondió arashi en lugar de su padre en un tono profesional.

—Esas son puras mentiras, tiene que ser un error— grito akane con rabia en su mirada.

—No son mentiras, encontramos 40 cadáveres pertenecientes a personas desaparecidas de las ciudades aledañas a konoha, todas muestran signos de tortura y muerte con jutsus relámpago, namikaze es uno de los pocos ninjas en la aldea además de kakashi en poseer ese elemento pero todos son jutsus de muy alto nivel que solo namikaze puede lograr, además encontramos un laboratorio como los que poseía orochimaru, hay rastros de que él estuvo ahí, este sujeto es un maldito traidor y fin de la discusión jovencita— respondió kushina de forma tajante hacia su hija con la remota esperanza de que no interfiriera.

—Están jodidamente locos, ustedes siempre han querido deshacerse de él, son unos malditos enfermos que quieren matar a su propio…— Una sonora bofetada fue lo único que se escucho en el bar, para sorpresa de todos minato tenía una expresión de rabia y akane tenía el rostro ladeado con una marca roja en la mejilla.

—Te eh soportado muchas cosas akane pero no dejare, NO VOY A PERMITIR, que arruines todo por lo que eh luchado por tu puta lengua floja, esta vez no está ese pendejo de sartobi para impedirme deshacerme de este malnacido y no permitiré que mucho menos tu lo hagas, este maldito se va morir y nadie me lo impedirá esta vez— declaro tajantemente minato ganando una mirada de resentimiento puro de parte de akane y sayuri. —Llévenselo— ordeno minato volteando su mirada para que nadie notara la mirada de tristeza que tenía en su rostro.

—A la orden hokage-sama— exclamaron los anbu tomando el cuerpo del rubio.

—NARUTO— gritaron akane y sayuri siendo sometidos por mito y arashi con miradas impotentes en sus rostros.

Fin del flashback

Naruto comenzó a abrir los ojos con dificultad, se tomo el tiempo para tallar sus ojos en un intento de desperezarse, podía notar que ya era de noche y lo único que alumbraba la cueva era el fuego de una fogata.

— ¿Qué diablos ocurrió?— se pregunto a si mismo notando que estaba recostado sobre un futon.

—Te hiperventilaste, llegaron demasiados recuerdos que tu mente reprimió como un mecanismo de autodefensa para hacer frente a tu vida, entraste en pánico y me vi forzado a noquearte— respondió la voz que reconoció como la de su sensei, hamura,+ tal cual como la primera vez que lo conoció entraba a la cueva con una redecilla llena de pescados, un costal repleto de verduras, hongos y zetas recién cortadas además de un contenedor lleno de agua.

Naruto no respondió, sencillamente se quedo en silencio sumido en sus pensamientos, hamura se limito a preparar la cena y ambos comieron en un silencio incomodo.

—Vi muchas cosas, cosas que tal vez no quería recordar y cosas que pasaron hace muy poco, no puedo evitar recordar ese dia que nos conocimos, pensé que todo había sido un mal sueño, pensé que yo había muerto en mis sueños ero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro—

—Te dije que solo una vez te había mentido, fue esa noche que nos conocimos, todo lo que paso fue real, esos aldeanos trataron de matarte pero no moriste, pudiste hacerlo pero tu deseo de supervivencia rebaso tus limites y absorbiste parte del chakra del juubi, te regeneraste y mataste a todos esos aldeanos excepto a ese tal shinto, a ese yo fui quien lo mato, aun eras un niño de 6 años y francamente ni siquiera yo soy tan cruel como para decirle a un niño que asesino a mucha gente— confeso hamura pero de alguna forma naruto no se mostro sorprendido, con los acontecimientos de los últimos tiempos ya se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

— ¿Por qué a mí?, ¿Nunca perjudique al yondaime hokage de ninguna manera?, ¿Por qué todos me llamaban zorro?, ¿Por qué akane tiene tanto odio hacia sus padres?, ¿Por qué llego tan lejos como para despojarme de lo que era mío por derecho?— eran las únicas dudas que pasaban por la mente ya casi destruida de naruto.

—El yondaime hokage ciertamente es un descendiente del clan senju, como tu bien sabes él es el descendiente del shodaime y el nidaime hokage, dos de los ninjas más poderosos en haber pisado estas tierras, sin embargo el heredo las peores cualidades de sus antepasados, heredo el pésimo control emocional de su madre en ciertas situaciones, heredo el extremismo de tobirama pero no heredo su buen juicio, heredo el amor obsesivo hacia konoha de hashirama pero lastimosamente no heredo su fe en las personas, lo peor de todo fue que heredo la insensibilidad hacia la vida humana del padre de hashirama y tobirama, Senju Butsuma, un hombre que fue capaz de mandar a sus propios hijos a la guerra de clanes a morir tan pronto tuvieron la capacidad de caminar, todo por el bien de su clan— naruto solo escuchaba con suma atención el relato de hamura, ahora comenzaba a entender muchas cosas y empezaba formarse un concepto muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar del yondaime hokage.

—Te preguntabas el porqué de la aversión del yondaime hokage y de su esposa hacia ti, la verdad ha estado ante tus ojos mucho tiempo, la fecha de tu nacimiento, el hecho de que senju menma y senju kasumi ostentan el chakra del kyuubi pero a ti es al que llaman zorro, la verdad de la aversión hacia ti es que tu eres el sucio secretito de senju minato y senju kushina, un sucio secretito que ellos quieren borrar del mapa— las palabras de su mentor hicieron eco en la mente de naruto, su mente corría al mil por hora y no le tomo mucho tiempo en llegar a una conclusión.

—No puede ser…..— susurro naruto en estado de shock ante lo que acababa de descubrir.

—Efectivamente naruto, tu eres el hijo menor resultado del segundo embarazo de Senju Kushina, tu eres el hijo abandonado de Senju Minato y Senju Kushina— naruto se quedo en silencio por lo que parecían ser horas antes de formular la única pregunta que pasaba por su mente.

— ¿Porque?— Hamura no respondió a las preguntas de su aprendiz, en su lugar saco de entre sus ropas un orbe de color azul oscuro y un orbe color rojo demoniaco, ambos orbes emitían un aura de poder enorme, prácticamente colosal.

—Hay respuestas que solo puedes averiguar por ti mismo naruto, yo solo soy tu guía encargado de darte el poder para seguir el sendero que tú quieras trazar, si eres bueno o malo es cosa que a mí no me importa, en estos momentos yo te estoy dando dos opciones a elegir, si tocas el orbe azul será como si nada hubiera pasado, perderás tu memoria y serás enviado a un lugar nuevo, sin poder, sin recuerdos, con una nueva apariencia y una nueva vida, será como si reiniciaras en un lugar mejor, pero si eliges la esfera roja despertaras, obtendrás los poderes que eran tuyos por derecho pero que fueron sellados por tus padres, obtendrás todas las respuestas que buscas y también existe la posibilidad de que pierdas la cordura y caigas en la maldad, ¿Quieres vivir una nueva realidad o quieres experimentar la antigua y por una vez en toda tu vida tomar las riendas?—

Permaneció en silencio por lo que parecieron ser horas, la tensión era palpable en el ambiente, el único sonido que resonaba por la zona eran los gruñidos de los animales, que auguraban que algo muy malo iba a pasar.

Finalmente después de minutos naruto toco la esfera roja y entonces el infierno se desato.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hamura no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja al ver como su pupilo se ponía lentamente de pie, podía notar que era muy diferente al adolescente con quien había charlado hace apenas unas horas, su chakra era mucho más grande que hace unos momentos, tal vez a la par del propio madara, aunque aun era inestable, su presencia antes cálida y pacifica ahora era pútrida, cargada de odio y rencor, pero sobre todo una gran sed de matar, sus ojos antes azules ahora eran negros con una estrella de seis picos roja girando con intensidad, reflejaban una mirada psicópata carente de toda cordura.

— ¿Qué has decidido?— pregunto hamura monótonamente ganando una risa psicópata de su alumno.

—Hahahaha me siento increíble, jamás me había sentido tan vivo como ahora, mi decisión es más que obvia ahora que estoy más despierto de lo que nunca eh estado, orochimaru, madara, iwagakure, kumogakure y kyuubi no kitsune, yo lograre lo que todos ellos intentaron y fracasaron, yo si destruiré Konoha no sato, hahahahahahahaha ahahahahahahahaha—

El sonido de la risa psicópata de naruto resonó por toda la cueva, los relámpagos y la intensa lluvia caían sobre el piso como si no hubiera mañana, nadie en el continente elemental lo sabia pero una cosa era seguro, el continente pasaría por unos años muy duros y tal vez, solo tal vez, a su aniquilación total.

ESTA NHISTORIA CONTINUARA…

Hasta aquí el one-shot de hoy, sé que muchos estarán preocupados por los desastres que causara naruto malvado pero tengan paciencia, este es un fic de bueno, malvado y caótico como ya dije, dejen sus comentarios, criticas y sugerencias, tengo pensado narrar una pelea en el próximo capítulo y me gustaría escuchar su opinión sobre cual debería elegir, naruto vs 5 kages, naruto vs madara, naruto vs konoha juichi, naruto vs minato y kushina, ustedes elijan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amor y odio: Emociones hermanas que reinan la realidad**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Aquí les traigo la tercera y última parte de esta mini-saga que habla sobre la vida de naruto, como muchos habrán notado en el anterior capitulo no detalle mucho en la personalidad de los personajes ni en ciertas reacciones que en otras situaciones yo me habría tomado incluso todo un día de ser necesario con el fin de detallarla lo mejor posible pero como aclare antes, estos one-shot son vagos y en algunos casos carentes de ciertos sentido literario con el fin de dar pistas a los lectores y aclaraciones sobre ciertas situaciones del que ahora es antagonista, Naruto Namikaze.**

**Antes de que se me olvide me gustaría aclarar que no planeo abandonar ningún fic, mucho menos planeo abandonar ryu no arashi pero la verdad es que aunque suene una reverenda mama…da mi mente no funciona de forma consecutiva si podríamos llamarla así, cuando estoy inspirado en una cosa no puedo parar de escribir sobre ello lo que me permite tener grandes adelantos e incluso a veces anoto cosas que me llegan en el momento a mi cabeza en borradores de Word con el fin de no olvidarlos y darles usos futuros, los que llevan tiempo siguiendo mis historias pueden dar fe de ello, cuando empecé ryu no arashi yo podía llegar a escribir hasta 4 capítulos en tres días por el sencillo hecho de que estaba demasiado inspirado, cuando llego a mi mente la luz de los olvidados fue una larga de semana de actualizaciones constantes ya que de nuevo estaba muy inspirado y así sucesivamente, planeo seguir escribiendo mis otros fics pero necesito encontrar mi momento de inspiración para poder escribir sin parar, amanecer de los reyes es un tema complicado ya que estoy súper inspirado con el pero estoy en una recolección de datos para elegir con precisión los poderes que planeo darle a naruto, en estos momentos estoy muy inspirado con esta historia y si no completo la vida de naruto mientras me dura mi momento creativo me será más complicado en un futuro, eso sin contar que no quiero descuidar mis deberes en la escuela y mis asuntos personales, pero no se preocupen, yo administrare mi tiempo.**

**Un detalle muy importante que me gustaría aclarar es que de verdad lamento que en este ultimo one-shot muchas de las cosas entre naruto y akane quedaran sin respuesta pero quiero dejar algo muy en claro, Akane es uno de los personajes más importantes de este fic tanto como en el pasado como en el futuro, ese es un motivo más que suficiente como para mantener ciertas cosas de ella en la sombra y saldrán a la luz cuando terminemos esta saga y comencemos con el arco de natsu, lo mismo es en el caso de sayuri asi que tengan paciencia.**

**Otra más de mis aclaraciones seria el titulo del fic, como muchos notaron el titulo de este fic es "Un destino marcado por la venganza" aunque esto no creo que dure mucho ya que estoy buscando un mejor titulo que sea más acorde a esta historia pero igual de sencillo pero por lo mientras se llamara así, esta serie de one-shots tiene por título "Amor y odio: Emociones hermanas que reinan la realidad" estos títulos son unos aparte del otro, es lo que podríamos llamar una historia dentro de otra historia.**

**Como dije antes este será un fic con temáticas oscuras y algo fuertes, muchas de estas que suceden en la vida real más a menudo de lo que muchos creen como el alcohol, las drogas y demás cosas que las personas usan como vías de escape de su dolor y problemas, aunque yo estoy muy lejos de apoyar las drogas le reitero que yo solo soy un simple autor de fanfiction usando elementos del anime y un poco de la vida real para sus historias, ni más ni menos, no apruebo el uso de las drogas ni mucho menos.**

**Eso me recuerda que ya tengo en mi mente y en un borrador dos de las escenas futuras más fuertes del fic en el aspecto del odio sin contar las de naruto, es interesante como llegaron a mi mente ya que se me ocurrieron cuando escuchaba "Not The American Average" de la banda Asking Alexandria y también una de las escenas que muchas de las usuarias mujeres podrían llamar "las mas románticas" ya que este fic también tendrá escenas felices, aunque yo no sé nada de romanticismo pero hare lo posible, esta futura escena estará basada en el tema "Rebel Love Song" de la banda Black Veil Brides, asi que si tienen alguna canción que les parezca ideal para una escena,, ya sea canción normal o algún opening realmente les agradecería que la sugirieran en los reviews.**

**Pueden ser de cualquier cosa, de amor, de odio, una cruda realidad, suicidio, drogas, cualquier cosa es aceptada siempre y cuando sea para una escena, todo lo que ustedes consideren de rango M y no llegue al rango MA del que les mencione en el fic pasado, solo una cosa más, no me vayan a sugerir regueton, es algo que sencillamente no me inspira, no puedo imaginarme una escena seria escuchando puro "Gata vamos a cogerte rápido toda la noche" o "Zorra vamos a castigarte", ustedes me entienden no, como ejemplo hoy narrare una escena basada en el tema "Sarcasm" de la banda Get Scared ya que como lo dice el tema, nuestro protagonista ahora antagonista no tiene sentido común ya que si lo tuviera se habría suicidado hace mucho y las palabras de odio que ha recibido hasta ahora provocan un efecto contrario al deseado, les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen la escena en el momento en que la mencione.**

**Les voy a ser muy honesto, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuantos ninjas tenga konoha, tomemos en cuenta que tanto países, como ciudades y aldeas en la mayoria de los mangas son mucho más pequeñas de lo que serian en la vida real, tan solo konoha según naruti wiki es la aldea con más habitantes entre las 5 grandes naciones shinobi y no es exactamente tan grande como cabria esperar, un ejército en la vida real estamos hablando de números muy altos, trate de pensar en los números de jounin que podría tener konoha a su disposición tomando en cuenta que hasta donde sabemos la gran alianza shinobi fue formada por 80000 soldados contando a los samurái del país del hierro, por lo menos entre los ninja solo había chunins y jounins, ningún genin, tomemos en cuenta que según las palabras de tenzo la transformación de la naturaleza puede llegar a tomar años en dominarse lo cual es un requisito dominar 2 naturalezas para ser jounin y el hecho de que konoha tiene la mayor población y el hecho de que según los datos que pude reunir 3/5 partes de esta población es fuerza militar, no cualquiera puede llegar a ser jounin ya que de distintas épocas solo se han mostrado un numero de unos 20 jounin en la serie en konoha, Básicamente se me hizo todo un desmadre calcular todo eso así que decidí formar mis propios números que si bien no sé si sean justos pero así será y punto.**

**Tetsu: 10000 Samurais**

**Kumo: 20000 Ninjas, 5000 jounins y 15000 chunins.**

**Iwa: 20000 ninjas, 5000 jounins, 15000 chunins.**

**Suna: 15000 ninjas, 7500 jounins, 7500 chunins.**

**Kiri: 15000 ninjas, 7500 jounins, 7500 chunins.**

**Konoha: 22000 ninjas, 6000 jounins, 16000 chunins.**

**Tomemos en cuenta que incluso entre jounins hay niveles y que no todos tienen el nivel de kakashi, hemos visto como este mata otros supuestos jounin de un solo ataque, los 80000 shinobis fueron divididos en un total de 11 divisiones y durante la 4ta gran guerra ninja madara aniquilo a toda una división por su cuenta que tenia supongamos un número aproximado de 7000 ninjas jounin y chunin en sus filas sin que contemos al clon de naruto, a gaara y a onoki, naruto no está al nivel de madara incluso con sus poderes despiertos pero tiene un mínimo control del poder del juubi a su disposición y el pos si mismo ya tenía poderes a la par con minato, esto hace el hecho de que naruto será cazado por unos 6000 jounins si contar a los principales un asunto muy parejo y como detalle hay que declarar un par de conceptos militares que posiblemente interesaran a muchos, escrito exactamente en naruto wiki minato era tan poderosos como para acabar con un pelotón entero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en estatutos militares un pelotón está formado por mínimo 26 personas y máximo 55, el sandaime raikage peleo por 3 días con un ejército de 1000 ninjas antes de morir asi que usaremos esto como base para darnos una idea del poder de los kages, hablando de eso no sé si alguien tiene la respuesta a cierto misterio que lleva mucho tiempo atormentándome, en una ocasión kishimoto en si mismo declaro que había dos ninjas vivos que eran más fuertes que minato, ¿Ustedes quienes creen que sean esos ninjas?.**

**Por cierto para no entrar en detalles solo les diré que en la primera parte es naruto escapando del país del fuego y si no hay batallas entre naruto, algunos de los novatos ahora ninjas de alto nivel de konoha, los jounin-sensei, sus hermanas akane y kasumi además de sayuri no saldrán en estas batallas ya que minato los encerró para evitar una posible traición y que ayuden a escapar a naruto.**

**En este capitulo veremos como punto principal dos de las escenas de los evidentes cambios en la personalidad de naruto ahora que es Dark Naruto pero veremos también dos pasajes muy importantes que son de una transición.**

**ME gustaría dar un agradecimiento muy especial a Chivotenkai por recomendarme el programa Paint Tool Sai para hacer los dibujos tipo manga, de verdad me ha sido muy útil y aunque estoy muy lejos de ser un experto en el uso de dicho programa me gustaría presentarles el primer boceto que me base en muchos que vi en internet que eh podido dibujar sin demasiados errores, aun no sé muy bien como colorear en la forma que yo quisiera pero lo seguiré intentarlo pero por lo pronto en la portada de este fic les presento como orgullo la apariencia de naruto o como me gusta llamarlo "Dark Hokage" en un futuro no muy lejano planeo dibujar a todos los personajes Oc de mis fics o las apariencias de naruto de acuerdo a cada fic para subirlas imágenes a foros dz y dejar los links en mi perfil pero por lo mientras les dejo la imagen de naruto.**

**Hay muchas dudas que estoy seguro muchos de ustedes tienen no solo sobre el pasado de naruto sino que también de los demás personajes, ¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento de Naruto con Hamura?, ¿Cómo fueron los años de academia de naruto y de los demás personajes?, ¿Qué onda con los hermanos de naruto?, ¿Qué clase de retos y adversidades tuvo que pasar naruto para coronarse como novato del año?, ¿Qué clase de relación tenían naruto y kasumi?, ¿Qué hay detrás del odio de menma hacia naruto?, ¿Cómo es que akane sabe que naruto es su hermano?, ¿Cómo fue que naruto logro casi convertirse en godaime hokage?, ¿Qué hay detrás de su traicion?, todas estas y más preguntas más debes tener en sus mentes además de querer saber que ha sido de los demás personajes, ino, sakura, rock lee, neji, sai, shikamaru, chouji y todos ellos.**

**Esto es lo que más me gusta de este proyecto ya que una vez que lo concluya podre sacar una especie de gaiden sobre el pasado de naruto sacando a relucir todo lo que no se sabe hasta ahora pero eso será mucho más adelante, por ahora….**

**Que empiece el show**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Amor y odio: Emociones hermanas que reinan la realidad**

**Un día después del escape de la prisión**

Es el comienzo de un nuevo día en konoha no sato, los aldeanos se levantan de sus camas con el fin de iniciar un día como cualquier otro, los niños se preparan para un día más de clases en la academia y la mayoría de los ninjas de bajo nivel se preparan para un dia mas de misiones, recién amaneció y lo único que la población de konoha sabe que es un dia como cualquier otro, ignorantes de la situación actual por la que atraviesa la aldea.

A las afueras de konoha el yondaime hokage se encuentra parado en la cima de un árbol mirando con orgullo el ejercito formado por casi todos sus jounin excepto unos cuantos que decidió que lo mejor era que no asistieran a la misión, un ejército formado por 6000 shinobis armados hasta los dientes todo con el único fin de iniciar su "Caceria de zorros" divididos en una gran cantidad de pelotones para la búsqueda y asesinato.

—Todos ustedes saben cuál es su misión, no va a ser algo fácil, ese hombre es todo menos un oponente débil, posee técnicas que le dan una velocidad en igualdad con la mía, tiene 3 naturalezas de chakra con jutsus superiores al nivel kage de cada elemento, podría nombrar sus habilidades en su totalidad pero me tomaria todo el día, pero ustedes tienen algo más grande que todo eso, tienen el espíritu de los ninjas de konoha, tienen el trabajo en equipo, tienen la voluntad de fuego que ha colocado a konoha en la cima del mundo shinobi, VAYAN Y HAGANME SENTIR ORGULLOSO— exclamo minato amplificando su voz con chakra para que todos lo escucharan.

—A LA ORDEN HOKAGE-SAMA— exclamaron todos los jounin con sus voces resonando por todo el bosque, todos salieron corriendo por el bosque separándose en sus respectivos grupos, todos con una sola intención, la búsqueda de Naruto Namikaze por todo el país del fuego de ser necesario.

Minato vio con una mirada monótona como sus ninjas salían hacia el bosque con la única intención de matar a su hijo.

—Soy una basura….tengo que ir a vigilar la prisión— murmuro con voz triste recordando que se vio forzado a encarcelar a sus dos hijas que tenían conexión emocional con naruto y varios de sus jounin que no dudarían en traicionar a la aldea solo para ayudarlo a escapa, además tenía que mantener a raya al concejo ya que aun no podía darse el lujo de que ellos supieran que naruto había escapado, en especial danzo que no tomaría nada bien que más de 20 de sus ninjas habían muerto.

**¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOOM! BOOOM! ¡BOOOM!**

El inconfundible sonido de una explosión hizo que la mirada del rubio mayor se posara en su aldea y sus ojos se abrieron con horror ante lo que vio, multiples edificios ardían en torrentes de fuego quedando totalmente carbonizados, el reconoció algunos de esos edificios y no le gusto para nada cuales eran, el compuesto del clan senju, la sala del concejo, la biblioteca de la aldea y lo peor de todo, la torre hokage donde el pergamino prohibido y muchos más secretos de konoha son resguardados.

—_Tengo que darme prisa_— pensó minato comenzando a temer lo peor desapareciendo en un destello amarillo.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Minutos antes**

Las pocas personas que se encontraban ya en las calles de la aldea realizaban sus actividades cotidianas, las carnicerías, lecherías, panaderías, mercados y demás tipos de negocios ya se encontraban vendiendo a las amas de casa que se disponían a preparar el desayuno de sus familias, algunos de los pocos anbu que se encontraban en konoha realizaban sus rondas de vigilancia matutina, toda la población ninja era inconsciente del hecho de que una figura oscura danzaba por las calles de konoha con toda naturalidad, nadie podía verlo, nadie podía escucharlo, nadie podía sentirlo y nadie podía olerlo, era como si fuera un fantasma pero esta figura era totalmente real.

La figura media alrededor de 1.85 de altura, lleva una versión oscura del uniforme jounin de konoha pero en lugar de sandalias ninja llevaba botines de combate negros y justo sobre sus hombros un haori negro como el del yondaime hokage pero con el kanji del odio en la espalda, se podía notar cierta musculatura en su cuerpo pero sin llegar a la exageración, tenía la piel palida al nivel de cierto sannin de las serpientes, tenia cabello rubio de punta salvaje con algunos tintes rojizos con varios mechones cayendo sobre su rostro y dos enmarcando su cara, sus ojos eran carmesí con 3 comas girando constantemente y finalmente dos curiosos tatuajes en forma de cicatrices adornaban el contorno de sus ojos. (Imaginen el maquillaje de Jinxx de BVB y las marcas de lagrimas de ulquiorra)

Este hombre es Naruto Namikaze después de su "despertar" hace unas horas, el hombre caminaba con toda tranquilidad por las calles de konoha, todos inconscientes del aura oscura y siniestra que rodeaba su cuerpo.

—Haha pobres idiotas no tienen idea de lo que les espera— murmuro naruto mirando de forma oscura a los aldeanos, muchos de los que en ese momento sonreían amablemente las personas y dándoles un "Buenos Días" eran los mismos malnacidos que lo torturaban a diario.

—**Los mismos aldeanos que hasta hace unos días querías proteger**— replico la voz del juubi en su mente.

—Por eso son tan geniales las ironías, nunca esperaran que el que hace unos días era su héroe y casi su hokage que se supone está en prisión ahora está por abrir sus pútridos cuerpos— gruño naruto con una mirada cargada de odio y un aura negra de tono enfermizo rodeaba su cuerpo.

Juubi por su parte se mantuvo en silencio, aun le sorprendía bastante el enorme cambio de personalidad por el que estaba pasando su contenedor, le recordaba demasiado a hamura en su adolescencia, siendo honestos no podía culparlo, después de todo había pasado por demasiadas cosas en tan pocos días y además recibir revelaciones que no cualquiera podría resistir, de hecho le sorprendía que aun mantenía la suficiente cordura como para tener sentido común.

Por su parte naruto llego hasta el centro de la aldea y entonces fue cuando puso en marcha sus planes, formo un sello de mano y creo 9 clones de sombra.

—Quiero que dos de ustedes vaya al compuesto senju y tomen todo lo de valor, vacíen toda la bóveda y biblioteca, no quiero que dejes nada, que otro de ustedes vaya por el pergamino prohibido, ya lo robe una vez y dudo que sea un problema volverlo a hacer, dos de ustedes vayan a la biblioteca de la aldea y roben todo el conocimiento que haya, que otro de ustedes se pase por todas las casas de los viejos y de los ancianos y roben cualquier información que pueda sernos útil, otro de ustedes vaya a las bóvedas de todos los clanes y saque copias a todo el conocimiento y tomen cualquier información sobre los clanes que pueda sernos útil, que otro de ustedes vaya al banco de la aldea y vacié mis cuentas de banco, necesitare todo el dinero posible si quiero declarar la guerra a konoha, cuando terminen llenen el lugar de sellos explosivos, cuando terminen nos reuniremos fuera de la aldea y detonaremos los explosivos— termino de ordenar naruto con sus clones asintiendo y desapareciendo en borrones de velocidad con la disposición de cumplir las órdenes.

— **¿Y tú que harás?**— pregunto juubi curioso del próximo curso de acción, no pudo evitar sentir que se divertiría de gran manera al notar que su contenedor soltaba una risilla perturbadora.

—A coser las heridas de mi alma— respondió naruto caminando con toda tranquilidad y con rumbo desconocido deshaciendo la ilusión que rodeaba su cuerpo.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(Se que hinata en este tema baila al ritmo de Bacchikoi pero si pudieran leer esta escena mientras escuchan Killing You de Asking Alexandria será más interesante ya que el tema queda muy acorde a la situación, si quieren saber por qué vean el video oficial de la canción)**

**Advertencia: esta es una escena que me pidieron mucho, me sorprendió bastante ya que solo escribí la situación de infidelidad por el bien de la trama y sin ningún rencor personal contra hinata, pero la idea es interesante y por ello decidí escribir sobre ello, si te consideras una persona sensible mejor no leas esto, ya que si bien no pasara nada mas haya esta escena tiene un contenido fuerte, violencia, lenguaje obsceno y un maltrato hacia las mujeres que normalmente no apruebo pero hare una excepción y pido disculpas a las mujeres que leen mi historia.**

En el compuesto hyuga más específicamente en la habitación de hinata vemos una escena que muchos matarían por ver, Hyuga Hinata, considerada una de las chicas más ardientes de la aldea salía de la regadera con nada más que una toalla que apenas alcanzaba a tapar sus pechos y llegaba por debajo de su trasero bailando de forma provocativa al ritmo de **Bacchikoi **provocando que en más de una ocasión su toalla casi caiga y sus pechos se muevan sensualmente.

—Bacchikoi¡! Bacchikoi¡!Beibee!— murmuro en voz baja moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la música, llego a su espejo con la clara intención de arreglarse para salir con sus amigas.

—Te vez endemoniadamente sexy hina-chan— hinata no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de shock dejando de bailar y volteando rápidamente rezándole a kami que esa voz no pertenezca a quien ella cree que pertenece.

Parecía que kami la odiaba ya que precisamente estaba ahí, su ex novio, Naruto Namikaze, sentado tranquilamente sobre un sofá en la esquina de su cuarto bebiendo una copa de un vino que ella había reservado especialmente para ella y menma.

—Debo reconocerlo, a pesar de que normalmente no me gusta el vino ustedes los hyuga tienen un gusto exquisito, este vino sabe de puta madre— al instante hinata noto que el naruto frente a ella era muy diferente al que habia sido su novio, recordaba bien al naruto calido, amable y gentil que vestía con un alegre color naranja, este naruto sonaba evidentemente sarcástico, su mirada era cruel y llena de oscuridad, esos tatuajes alrededor de sus ojos no ayudaban en nada, lucia unos centímetros más alto, su cabello antes totalmente rubio ahora tenía tintes rojos de un tono sangriento similar al de akane, vestía totalmente de negro haciéndolo parecer una versión maligna del yondaime hokage, pero lo peor de todo era el aura a su alrededor, ya no era el aura de calidez y amor que siempre lo rodeaba, era un aura pútrida, oscura y cargada de sentimientos negativos, esa aura le recordaba demasiado a la que poseía sasuke cuando dejo la villa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar en prisión— exigió hinata mirando seriamente al rubio el cual no se veía en lo absoluto intimidado.

— ¿Qué acaso un hombre no puede visitar a su prometida en su habitación?, oh lo olvidaba, tu ya no eres mi prometida, preferiste andar de puta con ese maldito senju— gruño naruto esta vez con una mirada amenazante y con el aura enfermiza a su alrededor volviéndose mas aplastante.

Hinata tenía una mezcla de sentimientos al ver el estado de su ex novio, se veía evidentemente destruido, porque no decirlo, estaba asustada, el naruto frente a ella era un perfecto desconocido y no el hombre que estuvo enamorado de ella, el aura oscura que inundaba su ser no ayudaba en nada e hizo el mayor esfuerzo para no mostrarse intimidada.

—Lárgate de mi casa antes de que llame a los guardias, tienes suerte de que no eh gritado porque tu lugar debería ser en la prisión por tratar de matar a menma-kun, lárgate de aquí antes de que se me acabe la bondad— declaro la hyuga en tono frio y amenazante con la esperanza de intimidarlo un poco pero para su sorpresa este comenzó a reír con evidente sarcasmo.

—No planeo irme de aquí hina-chan, tu y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes y planeo obtener mi retribución por la fuerza si es necesario— dichas esas palabras naruto se puso de pie lentamente aplastando la copa de vino con sus manos encajándose varios vidrios en el proceso, la ojiperla solo pudo observar en estado de shock como dicha mano comenzaba sangrar solo para regenerarse al instante sin dejar cicatriz alguna.

Sintiendo el inminente combate por venir decidió que lo mejor era atacar antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella no era tonta, sabía muy bien que ella y naruto era como comparar un insecto con un gigante, ella podía ser fuerte, lo suficiente para ostentar el rango chunin pero naruto era alguien tan poderoso que incluso los kages de otros pueblos admiraban y respetaban, y el hecho de que ya no era el mismo lo hacía más peligroso.

Con ese pensamiento en mente activo su byakugan cosa de la que se arrepintió al instante ya que sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, el chakra de naruto que por sí mismo siempre había sido enorme ahora no había forma de describirlo que no fuera inhumano, era mucho más grande de lo que era antes, a su vez era mucho más inestable y caótico, pero lo peor de todo es que era muy diferente a lo que era antes, el chakra que normalmente es azul o rojo en el caso de su novio menma y kasumi era muy diferente a cualquiera de estos colores, era de color negro con un brillo prácticamente siniestro, además podía ver claramente como una energía desconocida entraba constantemente a su cuerpo constantemente y produciendo un poder igual de aplastante que su chakra.

No tenía ni las más remota idea de que era eso y francamente no tenía ganas de averiguarlo así que sin perder más el tiempo se puso en su postura de puño suave y se lanzo al ataque.

—**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**— exclamo en un grito de guerra y atacando sin piedad.

2 palmas

4 palmas

8 palmas

16 palmas

32 palmas

64 palmas

Hinata sonrió confiada pensando que su ataque había funcionado pero soltó un jadeo de horror al ver que naruto no se vio en lo mas mínimo afectado, de hecho lucia muy aburrido.

— ¿Eso es todo?, ¿Este es el poder del heredero del famoso clan hyuga?, parece ser que realmente fui demasiado ciego para no ver lo débil que eras, es mi turno de atacar— sentencio naruto con una mirada algo psicópata y antes de siquiera poder reaccionar fue lanzada fuera de la habitación rompiendo la puerta en el proceso, su toalla quedo destruida dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo lleno de contusiones.

—Mierda, debo escapar— gruño hinata poniéndose de pie con dificultad justo a tiempo para esquivar una patada de naruto que destrozo la pared totalmente.

—Hahahaha corre pequeña zorra hahahaha eso hace que me divierta mas— exclamo naruto nublado por su sed de matar y comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia la hyuga, esta hizo caso a su instinto de supervivencia y comenzó a correr por su vida.

No hubo palabras para describir lo que vio al llegar al patio del compuesto hyuga, el piso estaba lleno de cadáveres o ninjas hyuga totalmente moribundos, en su mayoria eran miembros de la rama principal ya que toda la rama secundaria estaba en la misión de caza contra naruto con solo unos pocos quedándose a atender a la rama principal, su hermana hananbi estaba en una misión con su equipo y su padre en una reunión con los otros jefes de clan, lo peor de todo es que todo el compuesto estaba rodeado por una especie de cubo hecho de espejos.

—No puede ser…. — susurro en estado de shock y apunto de vomitar al ver el horrible espectáculo ante sus ojos, muchos de los hyuga estaban sobre charcos de su propia sangre, otros con sus cuerpos destruidos y doblados en posiciones imposibles y otros sencillamente carbonizados.

—Ese cubo es una de mis ilusiones más poderosas que obtuve durante mi despertar, permite encerrar ciertas áreas dentro suyo y copiar todas las acciones de las personas dentro de esta y reflejarlas al exterior, además todo el que se acerque automáticamente cae en ella obligándolo a ir en dirección contraria, el exterior solo es visible con un clan hyuga feliz y pomposo como de costumbre, nadie vendrá ayudarte mi querida hinata-chan— dijo naruto acercándose hacia la hyuga.

No pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitar ser tomada por la garganta, solo podía sentir como su chakra la abandonaba lentamente obligándola a desactivar su byakugan y sentía como toda su fuerza era drenada de golpe dejándola a merced de naruto.

—SUELTAME AHHHHHH— grito hinata pataleando y retorciéndose con la esperanza de ser libre, naruto la tomo de su cabello soltándola de la garganta y sin delicadeza alguna la levanto del piso elevándola a la altura de su rostro. —Ahhhhhhhhhh— grito hinata de dolor ya que dada su gran altura en comparación con la suya su cara estaba a la altura de la del rubio y su cuerpo estaba elevado unos centímetros del piso.

—Lo siento hyuga-chan pero tú me has herido mucho y vengo a cobrarme con intereses— pronto naruto arrastro a hinata hacia el interior del compuesto hyuga ignorando sus gritos de piedad.

Llegaron a la habitación de ni más ni menos que hiashi hyuga y sin ninguna muestra de cuidado naruto arrojo a hinata contra la esquina de la habitación, esta tenía la esperanza de ser libre pero eso se esfumo rápidamente cuando unas cadenas de tinta negras salieron del brazo de naruto sujetando a la hyuga contra la pared.

—Maldito….tan poco hombre eres que planeas tomarme por la fuerza— exigió hinata tratando de mantenerse fuerte pero las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos la traicionaban, temía que naruto hiciera con ella el acto más abominable que se le puede hacer a una mujer, una violación.

—No te emociones perra…— gruño naruto muy molesto desechando esa idea al instante mirando con evidente asco. —Tú ya no eres mujer para mí, no desde que usaste mi casa para hacer tus porquerías con el bastardo de mi hermano— hinata quedo paralizada y algo aliviada ante las palabras de odio de naruto ya que por lo menos la odiaba lo suficiente como para ya ni siquiera considerar violarla.

—Un momento a que te refieres con hermano— eso hizo click en la mente de la hyuga, por un momento trato de comparar la imagen de menma y naruto y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock.

—Hahahahahaha asi es perra, menma y yo somos hermanos de sangre…. —

El silencio entre ambos parecía eterno, parecía que naruto estaba meditando que hacer con ella, todo con el fin de hacer más dura la espera.

—Si vas a matarme hazlo ya maldita sea— grito con rabia sin ser capaz de soportar más la tensión pero naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Hay castigos mucho peores que la muerte hyuga-chan, muchísimo peores, tendré mi venganza aquí y ahora, disfrutaste montándole la verga a ese bastardo, yo me asegurare de que no solo no vuelvas a montar una verga en toda tu vida sino que también te convertiré en la mancha de este clan podrido— el brillo psicópata regreso a los ojos de naruto y el infierno en vida se desato para la hyuga.

De entre sus ropas naruto saco un kunai oxidado y rápidamente este se vio encendido en chakra katon ante la mirada de horror de hinata. —Se dice que un kunai con chakra futon es capaz de cortar piel como si fuera un cuchillo caliente pero me pregunto si uno con chakra katon podrá cortarla mejor— se pregunto naruto con una pose de pensamiento.

—Tú no tienes chakra katon, como puedes ser capaz de encender ese kunai—

—Estoy mucho mas despierto de lo que nunca eh estado en toda mi vida hina-chan, tengo poderes con los que hace unos días solo podía soñar, poderes que usare para hundir esta aldea hasta los cimientos— con brusquedad naruto tomo a la hyuga del cabello obligándola a darle un beso exigente y cargado de lujuria. —Hasta nunca hyuga bitch, disfruta tu nueva vida como lo que siempre debiste ser, un estorbo— naruto cortó sin ningún miramiento la cara de la hyuga dejando una horrible cicatriz que iba desde su lago hasta su oreja dejando un gran desastre de sangre.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh— Naruto no paró ahí, soltó a la hyuga del cabello y lanzo otro corte esta vez atravesando el pezón del seno izquierdo.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh— los gritos desgarradores de hinata resonaban por el compuesto y nadie podia escucharlos, naruto lanzo otro corte a los pechos, luego las piernas, el torso, la espalda, el rostro y hinata solo podía retorcerse y gritar.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh detente ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh PORFAVOR AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—

—PUDRETE ZORRA— grito naruto fuera de sí comenzando a bofetear el rostro de la hyuga dejándolo cubierto de moretones pero la cosa no paró ahí, naruto comenzó darle de puñetazos y rodillazos al cuerpo como si de un costal de boxeo se tratase.

Pasaron lo que para la hyuga parecieron horas y solo quedaba su cuerpo lleno de contusiones, cortes cauterizados a causa del chakra de fuego y mucha sangre, tenía las costillas rotas, su antes bello rostro totalmente hinchado a causa de los golpes y lleno de horribles cicatrices, el único motivo por el que seguía de pie es porque las cadenas la sostenían.

Naruto por un lado solo reía con una expresión psicópata adornando su rostro, quería seguir torturando a esa zorra por mucho más tiempo pero su tiempo era limitado.

—Realmente es una pena, quería seguir divirtiéndome pero tengo una agenda ocupada, te quitare lo que te hace orgullosa como mujer y como miembro del clan hyuga— ahora el kunai envuelto en chakra de fuego y dos de los dedos de naruto apuntaban a los ojos de la hyuga y lo peor de todo, en la zona debajo de su ombligo justo por encima de su sexualidad.

—NO, POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS…..MATAME SI QUIERES PERO TODO MENOS ESO— grito hinata entendiendo lo que naruto planeaba hacer, los ojos de naruto se suavizaron por un momento cosa que le dio esperanzas.

—Nos vemos en el infierno puta—

—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH— el grito desgarrador resonó por todo el compuesto hyuga, las cadenas desaparecieron dejando caer a la hyuga estrepitosamente, esta solo gemía en voz baja de dolor sujetándose el vientre que sangraba profundamente, lo peor de todo era que sus ojos estaban totalmente carbonizados.

Naruto no mostro arrepentimiento ni tristeza en su mirada, solo una locura enfermiza y oscuridad en sus ojos ahora sharingan, chasqueo los dedos con su ilusión desapareciendo dejando ver lo silencioso y siniestro que lucía ahora el compuesto hyuga.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto llego hacia las afueras de la aldea con un rostro impasible viendo como sus clones ya se encontraban ahí, llevaban con ellos un pergamino gigante casi al tamaño de los que se decía hashirama senju cargaba en vida.

— ¿Y bien?— pregunto naruto mirando con seriedad a sus clones.

—Reunimos todo lo que reunimos en un solo pergamino, tal como usted lo dijo juntamos mucha información valiosa donde los concejales civiles, los jefes de clan y el compuesto senju además de donde los ancianos— explico el clon al original ganando un asentimiento por parte de este.

—Muy bien supongo que es el momento….— murmuro naruto mirando hacia el horizonte, dio una última mirada a konoha, todas esas personas riendo, jugando, haciendo unas vidas felices sin importarles lo demás.

— ¿Señor?— pregunto un clon preocupado al ver que la mirada del original se iba deformando hasta parecer casi la de un enfermo mental.

—Hay una última cosa que quiero hacer, dame ese pergamino que yo mismo hare las explosiones— ordeno naruto con una mirada llena de sed de asesinar y un chakra enfermizo saliendo de su cuerpo.

El clon solo hizo lo ordenado evidentemente asustado por el repentino cambio de humor de su jefe antes de que este cancelara el jutsu quedando completamente el jutsu.

—Ha llegado el día…..mi día…..el día que konoha pagara con creces todo lo que me ha hecho— murmuro naruto antes de desaparecer en un shunshin de nuevo a la aldea.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A partir de aquí pueden escuchar Sadgasm de Get Scared**

Actualmente muchos aldeanos entre ellos el concejo civil se encontraban en una fiesta masiva en el centro de konoha para celebrar que el demonio como ellos lo llamaban estaba en la cárcel y en unos días sería ejecutado.

—Hahahahaha esto es vida….casi siento que el aire es más limpio sin ese demonio aquí— se burlo un concejal civil totalmente ebrio ganando un grito de aprobación de parte de los demás aldeanos.

—Todo esto se lo debemos al concejo y al yondaime-sama— murmuro uno de los aldeanos ganando un asentimiento de todos.

—LARGA VIDA AL CONCEJO CIVIL—

—LARGA VIDA A YONDAIME-SAMA—

—SON NUESTROS HEROES—

El concejo civil sonrió en señal de arrogancia sintiéndose orgullosos de si mismos, toda la situación era una fiesta inmunda, todos los aldeanos ya sea hombres y mujeres estaban totalmente ebrios, bailando y gritando blasfemias contra naruto, se decía que entre los concejales y los aldeanos más jóvenes estaban comenzando a circular drogas.

—Creo que es hora de que nuestros héroes reciban su merecido premio…— ronroneo una mujer de unos 30 años algo ebria con una voz cargada de lujuria,, lentamente se quito la ropa hasta quedar totalmente desnuda ganando gritos de toda la población. —Tómeme…. — gruño a uno de los concejales presentando su firme trasero ante el hombre, este ya sea por los efectos del alcohol y por simple cinismo bajo sus pantalones presentando su virilidad ante todo un público mórbido.

—Prepárate puta que te follare como nunca— gruño el hombre penetrando de una estocada a la mujer. —Ohhhhhhhh que rico ohhhh— gruño la mujer con una mueca de placer.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Todo se congelo en ese instante, un espectáculo horrible de sangre tiño a la fiesta, a muchos se les bajo el efecto del alcohol y las drogas al ver la escena ante ellos, la mujer y el concejal civil, con expresiones de horror en sus rostros con sus sexualidades aun conectadas atravesados de lado a lado por una raíz de madera emergente del piso, la raíz perforo los sugerentes pechos de la mujer y el pecho del concejal.

—Por lo menos echaron un último polvo antes de morir, es una pena porque ustedes no gozaran de ese privilegio— gruño una voz gutural que resonó por todo el centro de la aldea.

— ¿Quién esta ahí?— pregunto otro concejal civil asustado mientras mirada por todas las direcciones.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que a nuestro antagonista no le gusta alargar mucho las cosas, rápidamente en medio de unos 400 aldeanos apareció Naruto Namikaze en todo su esplendor y con una mirada psicópata en su rostro, y ya sea por el odio, la ebriedad de la mayoría que aun estaba presente pero en menor medida no les permitió ver las cosas con claridad.

—EL DEMONIO—

— ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ PENDEJO?, DEBERIAS ESTAR EN LA CARCEL—

—QUE ALGUIEN MATE A ESE HIJO DE PUTA—

—ZORRO—

—DEMONIO—

—MONSTRUO—

—PENDEJO HIJO DE PUTA—

—MUERETE—

—HAZLE UN FAVOR AL MUNDO Y CORTATE LA GARGANTA—

—MALDITO FREAK VETE AL INFIERNO—

Si hubieran puesto más atención habrían notado que mientras mas fuertes eran los insultos naruto se sujetaba la cabeza con dolor tratando de concentrarse mientras innumerables recuerdos de situaciones parecidas inundaban su mente.

—CALLENSE…..TODOS USTEDES VAN A MORIR AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH— un grito de completa locura resonó por todo el lugar y en un acto de instinto puro extendió su mano de la cual salieron largas lanzas de madera que empalaron y mataron a unos 80 aldeanos.

Todos comenzaron a correr aterrados con la esperanza de que alguien los ayudara pero todos los jounin de la aldea estaban fuera, los chunin y varios genin en misiones y la demás fuerza militar custodiando cierta prisión.

—Voy a divertirme bastante— murmuro naruto con una sonrisa enfermiza poniéndose de pie mirando cómo la gente corría y gritaba de terror.

A velocidad cegadora apareció ante un grupo formado por unos 40 aldeanos y sacando de entre sus ropas un kunai lo enterró en el cráneo del primero de ellos, uno de ellos envalentonado trato de lanzarse sobre naruto con la esperanza de detenerlo pero naruto solo lo sujeto del brazo destrozándoselo en una maniobra giratoria.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh— grito el aldeano de color mientras naruto sacaba de uno de sus sellos una katana con el mango negro.

—Muere— gruño monótonamente decapitándolo al instante.

Los otros aldeanos solo pudieron seguir corriendo en un intento desesperado por escapar.

—Corran bastardos, corran que eso lo hace más divertido— un aura azul de relámpagos y un aura de tono transparente de chakra de viento envolvieron al rubio antes de desaparecer en borrones de velocidad hacia los aldeanos.

En un parpadeo unos 40 de estos cayeron muertos, hombres y mujeres con las cabezas cortadas, cuerpos cortados en dos o partes mutiladas todo en un espectáculo de sangre horrible.

Esa mañana alrededor de 200 personas fueron brutalmente asesinadas y en el centro de konoha varios cuerpos fueron crucificados en cruces de madera un hecho que en futuro será recordado para siempre como **La masacre de la sombra de fuego"**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Actualidad**

— ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?— gruño minato apareciendo encima de la torre solo para ver con horro lo que se había convertido su aldea los edificios estaban en llamas, las calles empapadas de sangre, el olor a muerte reinaba en las calles y los cuerpos de los aldeanos estaban sembrados por doquier.

—MINATO— grito kushina apareciendo ante él con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

— ¿Qué demonios paso aquí kushina?—

—Tienes que ver esto es…. — kushina tomo a su esposo del brazo y lo llevo a toda velocidad a la otra esquina, lo que minato veía iba mas allá de todo lo que había visto en la guerra.

Alrededor de 30 civiles hombres y mujeres muertos crucificados en unas cruces de madera, todos con expresiones de horror en sus rostros y con los pocos ninjas que se encontraban en la aldea sacando los cuerpos de las cruces y del piso.

—Mira— dijo su esposa mostrándole una nota que dejo helado a minato.

**Se tu secreto "Otou-san"**

**Atte: N. N.**

—Estamos condenados— susurro minato mirando los rostros hokages que juraría que lo miraban con odio y desaprobación.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Vuelvo a aclarar que a partir de aquí son solo pasajes, cosas con el fin de mantener el misterio que darán pistas al gran misterio que es naruto, mostrare pasajes e insinuaciones de batallas pero nada más, como dije al principio algunas revelaciones serán mostradas durante el arco de natsu y lo que no se vio se mostrara en una secuela futura a este fic donde mostrare la vida de naruto con mayor detalles, tampoco mostrare las reacciones cuando se sepa la verdad sobre naruto, son cosas que se mostraran en futuros flashbacks y en la secuela que antes mencione.**

En los bosque de hi no kuni podemos ver a un naruto en muy mal estado lleno de golpes en su rostro y varios cortes en su cuerpo bastante profundos y sangraba a montones, estaba totalmente agotado y su protector de konoha ahora estaba rasgado en el centro, cualquier otro shinobi estaría ya inconsciente pero el poder del juubi regeneraba su cuerpo lentamente haciéndolo parecer la regeneración natural que el ya poseía, no quería que al menos por el momento se enteraran de su conexión con el bijuu de las diez colas.

—Pagaras por todo lo que has hecho namikaze, llegaste muy lejos pero este será tu final y nosotros nos encargaremos de que la justicia de konoha sea lo último que conozcas— hablo mito senju con evidente odio en su voz, tanto ella como su hermano arashi y su hermano menma estaban mal heridos apenas conscientes, alrededor de ellos estaban los cuerpos de unos 4000 jounins muertos de la peor forma posible y otros 3000 sencillamente inconscientes.

—Pensar que tendría que usar todo mi poder para pelear con todos ustedes es sencillamente inaudito…jejeje es una pena, realmente no quería llegar a esto pero supongo que no tendré de otra, quedare casi muerto después de ello pero valdrá la pena, todo con tal de matarlos— murmuro naruto escupiendo algo de sangre, ciertamente no quería usar esos dos poderes pero si no lo hacía seria su final, la cantidad de aldeanos que había matado, las ilusiones del compuesto hyuga y haber enfrentado a 7000 shinobis matando a más de la mitad de ellos era demasiado incluso para él, en especial que llevaba muy poco tiempo de haber despertado haciendo que su cuerpo no esté a su 100% ya que se estaba adaptando a los cambios en su chakra y ese extraño poder del que le hablo hamura.

— ¿Matarnos?, eres más idiota de lo que yo creía, puedes ser muy fuerte pero incluso tu no podrías contra todos nosotros en tu estado actual, luego cuando ganemos llevare a hina-chan tu cabeza como trofeo— se burlo menma ya algo agotado pero con sus hermanos a su lado tenia gran confianza en poder ganar.

—Con que a hina-chan ¿Eh?, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA— los hermanos senju no pudieron evitar sentirse algo perturbados al ver que naruto comenzaba a reír con evidente locura en su mirada, a pesar de haber visto el evidente cambio en su personalidad al haber matado a 4000 de los que hace tan solo unos días estaba dispuesto a proteger con su vida aun así no podían evitar sorprenderse por ello.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso maldito bastardo?— exigió menma al ver como su enemigo reía fuera de sí, arashi siendo el más tranquilo de los tres y el que mejor instinto tenia comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento.

—Que crees que hice antes de venir aquí— pregunto naruto con una risa oscura mientras le lanzaba algo a menma.

Menma atrapo el objeto lanzado por naruto y lo que vio lo dejo completamente helado, eran unas bragas negras, las bragas negras de hinata, manchadas de sangre.

—Realmente es una pena, no me dio el gran momento que yo esperaba pero por lo menos para descargar el estrés acumulado en la prisión si fue útil— dijo naruto claramente mintiendo pero quería ver la reacción de su hermano.

Los hermanos senju por su parte quedaron en estado de shock incluso arashi y mito, rápidamente lo peor paso por sus mentes.

—Menma…— susurro arashi mirando con preocupación a su hermano.

—PAGARAS POR ESTO MALDITO BASTARDO— grito menma fuera de sí lanzándose contra el namikaze que solo sonreia sínicamente.

—MENMA NO LO HAGAS ES UNA TRAMPA— grito mito tratando de frenar a menma pero fue cuando noto al igual que arashi que los daños provocados por la pelea fueron demasiados, solo menma que al ser un jinchuriki sanaba más rápido y podía seguir peleando.

—¿Dije algo malo?— pregunto naruto esquivando un puñetazo de menma.

—TE ATREVISTE A HACERLE DAÑO, ¿PORQUE A ELLA? ELLA NO TENIA LA CULPA DE NADA— grito menma iniciándose en una batalla de taijutsu mientras el rubio se limitaba a esquivar únicamente.

—Porque se lo merecía— gruño naruto con algo de odio dándole una patada a menma en el pecho mandándolo a volar hacia atrás, este gimio de dolor y con gran esfuerzo se puso de pie.

Naruto vio que con gran esfuerzo mito y arashi se posaron a lado de menma.

—Veo que aun quieren seguir peleando, es digno de admirarse— murmuro naruto mirando al trio senju con algo de maldad.

—Esto acaba aquí y ahora malnacido, pagaras lo que hiciste a hinata— gruño mito mientras ella junto a sus hermanos comenzaban a concentrar una gran cantidad de chakra formando un extraño rasengan que era básicamente una combinación de 3 rasengans pero naruto noto que era muy diferente a un rasengan normal, este era muy inestable, tanto que las ondas de energía formadas por el rasengan bailaban alrededor de los hermanos senju.

—Este rasengan es muy especial…..se cree que solo usuarios con un chakra similar entre ellos son capaces de crearlo— murmuro arashi haciendo una mueca de dolor tratando de soportar la gran energía.

—Nuestros lazos entre hermanos son capaces de permitirnos formar esto…ESTE ES EL PODER DE LA VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO— grito mito al igual que arashi haciendo una mueca.

—Prepárate para morir maldito…..**Taikyoku Rasengan**— grito menma sosteniendo ahora por su cuenta el poderoso rasengan siendo lanzado contra naruto por arashi y mito, el poder de dicha técnica era tal que todo a su paso levantaba polvo y causaba pequeñas grietas en el piso.

Naruto veía con algo de shock semejante técnica ya que debía admitir que no esperaba que entre los 3 fueran capaces de formar algo como eso.

—_No puedo permitir que algo de ese nivel me toque_— pensó naruto y sin que se dieran cuenta formaba el sello de la serpiente y sus ojos se volvían carmesís con una estrella de seis puntas.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh MUEREEEEEEEEEEEE— grito menma siendo incapaz de ver a causa del polvo pero pudo sentir claramente que había golpeado algo, algo muy duro.

¡BOOM!

La explosión del ataque fue tal que menma y sus hermanos fueron lanzados hacia una formación rocosa quedando estampados en esta, eran incapaces de ver que habia pasado a causa de la gran nube de polvo pero tenían esperanzas de que su ataque lo hubiera matado.

—Finalmente….lo hemos logrado…. — murmuro arashi respirando con dificultad saliendo del muro con esfuerzo.

—Toda la pesadilla ha acabado…— dijo menma acercándose con esfuerzos a uno de los tantos cadáveres que los rodeaban, el cadáver era de un jounin de alrededor de unos 40 años, el hombre tenía una expresión de terror puro en el rostro y sobre la parte de arriba de su cabeza se encontraba una katana que atravesaba hasta la mandíbula.

—Pueden descansar en paz— murmuro menma con una lagrima traicionera surcando por sus ojos.

—CUIDADO— grito de improviso mito empujando a su hermano justo a tiempo para esquivar una flecha hecha de chakra rojo.

— ¿Qué diablos?— grito menma en shock mientras de pronto los hermanos senju saltaban justo a tiempo para evitar ser empalados por una gran cantidad de estacas de madera que emergieron del piso.

Se posaron en las copas de los árboles y sus miradas se ´posaron en la nube de polvo que lentamente se esfumaba, no hubo palabras para lo que vieron en especial para arashi y menma, de pie y sin ningún daño provocado por el rasengan se encontraba naruto con lagrimas de sangre cayendo de sus ojos ahora negros con una estrella de 6 picos, una figura esquelética etérea de color rojo rodeando su cuerpo y además varios tentáculos de madera bailando alrededor suyo.

—Tiene que ser una broma…— susurro mito, para ella era inaudito que un simple huérfano tuviera no una sino dos de las líneas de sangre más valiosas de konoha, no podían ser trasplantadas, jamás se podrían llevar a ese nivel siendo trasplantadas.

—Mokuton…..— murmuro menma con shock y rabia al ver que la línea de sangre perteneciente a su más grande héroe después de su padre estaba siendo usada por un traidor.

—Mangekyo Sharinga…usano— arashi era posiblemente el más perturbado de los 3 ya que a diferencia de sus hermanos el había peleado en más de una ocasión con esa línea de sangre y sabía muy bien que tan peligrosa era, después de todo era el único ninja en konoha que había peleado en innumerables veces con el que se supone es el único ninja vivo capaz de usarla, Uchiha Itachi, había peleado con dicho hombre innumerables ocasiones todas vencido con cruel facilidad en especial cuando se decidía a usar el terrible Susano.

— ¿Cómo TIENES ESAS LINEAS DE SANGRE?, ERES UN MALDITO HUERFANO NI MAS NI MENOS, NO HAY FORMA ALGUNA EN QUE TENGAS LA LINEA DE SANGRE DE SHODAI-SAMA, RESPONDEME MALDITA SEA— grito menma fuera de si mirando con rabia a naruto.

Este por su parte le dio una sonrisa aun mas psicópata que antes, si antes parecía un loco asesino ahora parecía realmente la muerte en vida.

—El sharingan aun es un poco perturbador incluso para mi pero el mokuton es una respuesta simple, dime algo menma-chan, mito-chan, arashi-chan, nunca se han preguntado porque este pueblo me odia tanto, porque minato y kushina están tan desesperados por detenerme, porque aka-chan está más preocupada por mí que por ustedes y lo más importante porque minato hizo hasta lo imposible para evitar que me convirtiera en hokage— por primera vez en toda esta cacería los hermanos senju comenzaron a analizar las cosas, cosas que no tenían nada de sentido.

Era ilógico que alguien como naruto que hasta hace unos días tenía un amor por el pueblo tan grande como el suyo fuera acusado de crímenes innombrables, todavía estaban molestos por lo que le hizo a menma pero si lo pensaban claramente tal vez ellos hubieran hecho lo mismo en su lugar, por otro lado las cosas que hizo naruto eran demasiado similares a las que hizo orochimaru antes de huir de konoha, pero sin embargo en ese tpo de situaciones normalmente minato habría mandado llamar a tsunade para que ella personalmente hiciera autopsia a los cadáveres pero de hecho no hubo ninguna, sencillamente no hubo investigación alguna, era como si estuvieran desesperados por deshacerse de naruto pero lo que se preguntaban era, ¿Porque?.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando?... ¿Quién eres tú?— pregunto mito mirando a naruto el cual tenía una mirada inusualmente fría mientras que hacia algo que los dejo totalmente helados, tal vez con ayuda de su sharingan o por el mero instinto comenzaba a formar el mismo rasengan que los hermanos senju habían formado pero este era de un tono más oscuro y era ligeramente más estable.

—Yo soy…—

¡BOOM!

La explosión por el impacto del rasengan fue tal que solo quedo un cráter gigantesco en el cual se encontraban mito, menma y arashi apenas conscientes mirando a naruto, este les lanzo un sobre amarillo y solo dijo tres palabras que fueron más que suficientes para romperlos mentalmente.

—Su hermano menor—

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Lamentablemente todo tiene que terminar, créanme que yo quería narrar todo el one-shot con una gran cantidad de pasajes para que el fic tenga sentido pero de hecho ya me extendí mas de lo que deseaba, no tenía planeado que fuera más de 1 one-shot y resultaron 3, si narro demasiado arruinaría el resto de la trama y la secuela que tengo preparada asi que por ultimo pero no menos importante narraremos los últimos pasajes y sin duda los más importantes y los que más quería narrar de este fic, una respuesta muy obvia a la incógnita que estoy seguro muchos de ustedes tenían, este es un gran salto de los 16 años hasta los 23 de Naruto, a partir de aquí todo es vago y carente de sentido y solo les diré que naruto está fuera del continente.**

Es un día nuevo y totalmente soleado indicando el inicio de una nueva era, marcando el final y el inicio de una nueva era, en lo más alto de una montaña remota vemos el acontecimiento más triste y a su vez el más feliz en la vida de todo hombre, un hombre muy alto, tal vez de 1.93 de altura, tiene la piel palida casi como una serpiente, el cabello rubio de punta salvaje hasta los hombros, su cuerpo es bastante musculoso pero sin ninguna exageración y finalmente tiene profundos ojos azules que podrían helar el alma del propio shinigami, el hombre viste una ropa muy interesante, lleva unos pantalones de combate negros, botines negros y un abrigo negro con nubes rojas con capucha, sobre su espalda lleva un abanico de guerra con tres tomoes, un báculo negro, una espada gigante y una katana, además sobre su cuello lleva una curiosa joya carmesí, el hombre está de pie en lo alto de una montaña frente a una tumba llena de flores de todo tipo y un anillo de bodas, pero el hombre no está solo, lleva en brazos un bebe envuelto en una manta que solo permite ver mechones de cabello rosa.

—Parece ser que este es el adiós, disfrute ser tu padre aunque fuera por tan poco tiempo, pasamos muchas cosas increíbles que ante solo podía imaginar en sueños, tú y tu madre me dieron aquello con lo cual tan solo podía soñar y pensé que jamás tendría— a estas altura el hombre lloraba amargamente y abrazaba al bebe con gran desesperación dándole el ultimo adiós. —No sabes cómo me duele esto, no verte crecer, no verte dar tus primeros pasos en la vida, no ver como tu madre trata de matarte cuando llegues tarde a casa, no poder estar en tu boda, conocer a esa mujer con la que pasaras el resto de tu vida…pero aunque me duele dejarte aquí yo sé que es lo mejor, mientras yo viva tu serás parte de mi dinastía, una dinastía marcada por la venganza, yo no quiero que pagues por mis pecados, los hijos no deberían pagar los pecados de sus padres, pero lastimosamente soy un padre pendejo hijo de un padre aun mas pendejo nacido en una aldea llena de pendejos— el rubio dejo al bebe justo sobre ls tmba en medio de las flores y comenzó lentamente a trazar sellos de mano.

—Pero sin embargo recuerda esto, si yo eh de morir mis últimas ordenes como tu padre son estas, vive, quiero que vivas la vida que yo no tuve, no tengas demasiados amigos, solo los que estén ahí para ti y tu para ellos, no seas un idiota como yo que malgasto su vida en una venganza, si el mundo está en tu contra entonces tu vive aunque al mundo no le guste, y los mas importante es que no importa la situación, no importa el lugar o el tiempo en que tu despiertes, si estas en problemas siempre recuerda que tendrás a tu madre y a tu padre para ti incluso si tengo que salir del mismísimo infierno—

Un brillo de oro comenzó a cubrir la tumba sellándola en una especie de ataúd negro, lo ultimo que pudo escucharse fue al bebe llorando y las escrituras de la lapida se iluminaron.

"**Natsumi Namikaze, orgullosa madre y esposa, descanse en paz"**

—Adios…mi amor…..adios….hijo mio— el hombre camino hacia el horizonte sin mirar atrás con la intención de vivir y morir, todo para un mejor futuro, no para los demás, no para si mismo, todo para crear un futuro mejor para su vástago, aunque tenga que morir por ello.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

—Es muy grande, ¿Esto es un gremio de magos?—

Natsu y makarov finalmente habían llegado al gremio y estaban parados frente a este mismo, makarov se había tomado la libertad de comprarle algo de ropa al chico, ahora vestía unos pantalones cortos cafés, botas cafés, una playera de manga larga roja y su bufanda de escamas, llevaba una mochila donde empacaba sus pertenencias.

—Fairy tail— fue lo único dicho por el anciano.

— ¿Fairy Tail?— hasta ahorita natsu no se había puesto a pensar en lo raro que sonaba ese nombre.

—Sí, ¿Las hadas tienen cola?, nade en primer lugar sabe si existen, es por eso que es un misterio eterno, una aventura eterna, ese es el significado tras el nombre—

—No sé de qué habla pero es fabuloso— ambos estaban a punto de entrar al gremio cuando natsu sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, volteo para atrás y por un segundo pudo ver que dos siluetas le sonreían pero fue tan rápido que no le tomo importancia.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Una dinastía marcada por la venganza**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen**

**Yo se que de cierta forma esta tirrible noticia muchos ya se la esperaban tomando en cuenta el enorme tiempo que llevo sin actualizar esta historio, directo al grano, no tengo pensado continuarla en un futuro proximo, mas especificamente estoy canelando el fic.**

**Yo se que a los pocos seguidores de este fic les estaran pasando muchas preguntas por la mente, ¿Por qué estoy cancelando este fic?, ¿Qué me llevo a tomar esta decision?, entre muchas otras cosas mas, los que se toman el tiempo para leer las letras negritas, que lamentablemente a la hora de leer un fic jamas nos tomamos el tiempo de leer, yo incluyendome en ocasiones, los que leen esas letras negras que dejo sabran muy bien lo entusiasmado que estaba con esta historia, al punto de que no paraba de hablar de ello con los pocos usuarios de fanfiction con los que me tomo el tiempo para mandar mensajes.**

**Aclaro que los motivos que me llevaron a dejar este fic cuya última actualizacion fue en Marzo 29 de este mismo año no fueron la falta de inspiracion, aburrimiento, falta de interes, nada de esas cosas, un factor importante fueron mis ocupaciones pero no fue para nada el motivo mas importante que me lleva a tomar esta decision.**

**Mi verdadero motivo para hacer esto es muy simple, ya no tiene logica seguir escribiendo este fic, carece de sentido siquiera malgastar mi tiempo haciendolo, ¿Por qué digo esto?, no por menospreciar mi fic ni mucho menos, pero los que leen mi fic mas reciente que es llamado "De tal Palo tal Astilla" que esta basado en la obra del autor Alex Hayden llamada "El nuevo dios dragon" del cual obtuve su total permiso para hacerlo, se daran cuenta de que gran parte de lo que queria expresar en el fic "Una dinastia marcada por la venganza" tengo la oportunidad de expresarlo en ese fc.**

**Sera en muchos aspectos lo mismo, pero obviamente en muchos aspectos seran muy distintos ya que a diferencia de el fic "De tal Palo tal Astilla" que es lo que podriamos llamar un fic "Light" la historia de "Una dinastia marcada por la venganza" tenia el claro camino de ser un fic oscuro, dramatico, tragico, con un extraño final por donde lo veas ya que ni el protagonista, su amigo ni la manzana de la discordia obtendrian lo que quieren, basicamente era un fic mas depresivo no apto para cualquier lector, iba a ser un mundo lleno de amores y desamores, infidelidades, tragedias y veriamos el lado mas badass de Natsu Dragneel, diablos incluso iba a pasar una fuerte adiccion a las drogas combinada con una faceta tipo laxus.**

**Obviamente "De tal Palo tal Astilla" no tendra mucho de eso pero estoy logrando expresar en ello algnas de las cosas que yo mas queria hacer en "Un destino marcado por la venganza" por lo cual no le veo sentido a seguirlo escribiendo, ademas eh de confesar que este fic tenia dos posibles finales, ambos muy tristes pero en cierto punto felices, pero jamas me pude decidir cual de los dos seria el final definitivo por lo que tal vez algun dia publique ambos fragmentos, como una compensacion.**

**Naturalmente no planeo borrar lo poco o mucho que llevo escrito del fic de mi cuenta de fanfiction por si a alguno le apetece leerlo, pero aviso que ya esta cancelado.**

**Agradezco a los pocos fans o lectores que tuvo este fic por haber usado unos minutos de su tiempo para leer esta historia, de verdad aunque este estuvo muy lejos de ser mi fic mas popular pero estoy orgulloso de que a los pocos lectores que tuvo les gusto bastante.**

**Adios.**


End file.
